Zootopia: Visiting the Burrows
by Dizzie HamHam Writer
Summary: After getting a few days off, Judy decided to invite Nick to her old hometown, Bunnyburrow, to meet her family. So how are Judy's family gonna react with a visit from sly and cunning city fox? Will Nick be able to win their over?
1. Chapter 1

**Zootopia: Visiting The Burrows**

 **Sup ya'll! Dizzle HamHam Writer with another new fanfiction. This time on one of my new favorite Disney Movies, Zootopia. I watched the movie a while ago and I LOVED it. I really liked the characters Nick and Judy. Yes. I shipped them. I shipped them really hard. I think they are my new OTP now. Anyway, this fanfiction may not be much of a "shipping" fanfic, but I will try to have a few moments. Anyway, this is my take on Nick's first visit to Bunny Burrow with Judy to she her family. This will be about four or five chapters. I still got a LOT of my other stories to work on. Anyway, this will be fun. So let's get this story started.**

* * *

Zootopia, the city where anyone can be anything. Everyday in Zootopia was busy. Mammals all over were doing their regular, everyday lives. This included two mammals working for the Zootopia Police Department. A grey rabbit and a fox. The famous duo of Judy Hopps and her partner, Nick Wilde. After solving the missing preds case and stopping Bellwether's plot, the two have become the best team on the ZPD forces. Solving case, stopping criminals and making a differences. The two were currently finishing up their patrol and were about to meet up with Chief Bogo in his office. The two of them went into Bogo's office and stood in front of his desk to give them their daily report as alway.

"Wilde. Hopps. I have to say, as always, I'm impressed with you're work." Bogo said. "During the past week, you arrested 13 criminals, helped solved 7 cases, and stopped illegal businesses in the streets."

"Thank you, sir." Nick and Judy said standing straight.

"Honestly, I never thought that a bunny and a fox would be some my best officers." Bogo admitted. "You two have really proved me wrong time and time again."

"You're too kind sir." Nick said smiling a with a bit of cocky smile. "Maybe we should give the other officers some pointers."

"Nick!" Judy said quietly as she bumped Nick with her elbow.

"Anyway... be that as it may... I believe that you have done quite a lot of work of late." Bogo stated. "With that said, I think that you two deserve some time off."

"Time off?" Judy said tilting her head.

"Yes. Time off. Just three, four days." Bogo said.

"Four days of no working?Nice." Nick said seeming happy about it.

"Four days?" Judy said looking a bit shocked. "Sir, are you sure everything will be okay in Zootopia without us working for four days?"

"Seriously, Carrots? It's only gonna be four days." Nick stated.

"Don't worry. We all gotten along fine without you two the first time. We'll be fine for a few days."

"Last time that happen, the fate of predators and prey on Zootopia were on the balance." Judy stated quitely.

"Speak up Hopps. I can't here you." Bogo said.

"No...Nothing sir!" Judy said sounding frantic.

"Okay. Like I say don't worry about us here. So go out. Do something new. Go somewhere outside of the city for a while." Bogo said. "Now, dismiss."

"Sir." Nick and Judy said saluting.

After that, Nick and Judy left Bogo's office and were ready to clock out. They went to their lockers to take out their stuff. The two decided to do some talking.

"So Carrots, what you are planning to do with your days off?" Nick asked.

"I'm not sure." Judy said thinking. "I mean, there are still plenty of places I haven't seen around the city. Or... I can go visit my family in Bunny Burrow."

"Seeing the family, huh? That sounds pretty good." Nick said. "You're folks tend to be the worrywarts. Seeing you will make them feel better."

"Hey Nick. You want to come with?" Judy asked smiling.

"Hmm... a city fox visiting a town filled with a whole bunch of bunnies, who tend to see them as rapid? Yeaaaaa... no. I'll think I'll pass." Nick said rejecting the offer.

"Come on, Nick. My parents are like that anymore. They learn to grow with change." Judy said. "Besides, I think it's time you meet them in person."

"I don't know." Nick said scratching the back of his head.

"Please Nick?" Judy pleaded with her ears down and her eyes puppy dogs like. Nick couldn't resist that look in her eyes.

"Alright. Alright Carrots. I guess I got nothing better to do." Nick said. "So I'm guess I'm going to Bunny Burrow with you."

"Great." Judy said smiling. "I'll be sure to call my parents and tell them that you're coming."

"You coming back to your hometown and bringing a fox with you? That's gonna be great for your parents to hear." Nick said sarcastically.

"Nick..." Judy said bumping Nick with her elbow. "My parents are not that superficial... anymore. They even got rid of their fox repellents and their fox taser. I think..."

"Funny thing about a fox taser. It's basically just a taser." Nick stated. "Those things could hurt anyone. Even the non-foxes."

"Taser or not, I'm sure my family will like you." Judy said.

"I'll guess I'll have to believe you." Nick said.

Nick and Judy then walked outside of the ZPD building holding bags with their stuff.

"Guess I better start packing." Nick said to his rabbit partner.

"I'll buy the tickets for the train tomorrow." Judy said getting her smartphone out to buy two tickets online. "...aaaaaand done. The train leaves at 10:00am, so be sure to get their early."

"Okay. I'll try not to be late." Nick said. "Well, guess I'll see you tomorrow Carrots."

"See ya, Nick." Judy said.

So the two said their goodbyes and went off to their apartments. Judy walked to the subway station and rode the train to the district where her apartment was. She open the door to her tiny apartment, put her stuff away, and then change out of her ZPD uniform and into her casual sleep clothes. She then picked up her phone so she could call and video chat with her parents. She made the call and she see her parents, Bonnie and Stu.

"Hey mom! Hey dad!" Judy said with a smile.

"Judy! Good to hear from you." Bonnie said.

"Jude the Dude! How have you been?" Stu said greeting Judy with his nickname for her.

"I'm great. Everything has been going well for me now. Anyway, I'm calling to you to tell you I got a few days off, so I decided to use those days to visit you and the family at Bunny Burrow." Judy said.

"That's great news." Bonnie said happily. "It's been so long since you visited."

"Yeah. Our little Judy. Back home." Stu said. "You're brothers and sisters will be happy to hear that."

"Yeah. Also..." Judy said. As she continued, her ears drooped down as she was about to mention Nick. "You remember that fox that I told you about? The same fox that helped me with the 'Missing Predators' case?"

"You mean that Nick person you are always talking about it?" Bonnie asked.

"From what you told us, he sounds like a great guy. As far as foxes go." Stu said.

"Glad you think so, dad. Cause what I wanted to ask you... how would you feel about him spending the next few days with us?" Judy asked.

"Wait... what?" Stu said looking surprised and a bit concerned.

To be continued...

 **So the call was made and it looks like Bunny Burrow is about to get two visitors. One of them, being a city-slicker of a fox. So how is Judy's family going to react to Nick during their visit? Will it be positive... or will it be a train wreck? Let's hope things turn out well.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Chapter 2 is gonna be with Nick and Judy arriving at Bunny Burrow. Now, I usually don't do OCs related to main characters, but with Judy having soooooo many brothers and sisters, they are basically asking you to do that. What I know is that in the beginning of the film, Judy had about 275 brothers and sisters. But looking at some of the ages of some of her bunny siblings, we can assume that she had more brothers and sisters afterward. I'm gonna go with... 360 as a total. Maybe more or maybe less. I don't know. Anyway, let's get this chapter started.**

* * *

It was the next day and Nick and Judy were already on the train to Bunny Burrow. Nick was wearing his usual green tropical shirt and tie while Judy was wearing a pink and white checker pattern was looking a little nervous about meeting Judy's family. Judy was noticing after looking at him.

"You're nervous, Nick?" Judy asked the fox.

"Maybe a little..." Nick admitted. "I mean I'm going to a town where their are so many bunnies. So... many. To top it off, most of them will be your family." Nick then tiddled his paws while sitting down on his chair. "Listen Carrots, I'll be honor with you. I know how they are gonna react to me. It's not new for me."

"Nick. Trust me. You're not the only one nervous about this." Judy said to Nick. "I'm a little nervous myself."

"Nervous about what?" Nick asked. "I mean... it's not like you bringing home a new boyfriend who just happens to be a fox."

Hearing that, Judy then admitted jumped back.

"Wha... whaaaaaa..." Judy shouted out starting to blush a bit. "Bo... boyfriend? Come on, Nick. You know you and I are just friends."

"Yea... yeah." Nick said looking a bit frantic. "I mean... we're different species. A fox and a bunny together? Crazy, right?"

"Yeah. Totally crazy." Judy said agreeing.

Then both Nick and Judy looked away at each other, blushing a bit. The true is... that both Nick and Judy actually did had feelings for each other. The only problem was them. Fox and rabbit. Prey and Predator. They were just too different. Even in a society that they live in today, it's was still really difficult. But was that really what bothered them? Judy looked out the trains window and saw the Bunny Burrow welcome sign. The population number on the sign was over 87,000,000 and always rapidly growing.

"Look! We're here." Judy said.

"Jeez... that's a pretty high population." Nick thought after looking at the sign.

In about another few moments, the train was at the station and made a complete stop. Outside of the station waiting for the train were several members of Judy's family. Judy's Mom, Bonnie, Judy's Dad, Stu, and about 50 or 60 of Judy's brothers and sisters. Stu and Bonnie had some nervous looks on their faces. Mostly Stu.

"Well... here's the train." Bonnie said. "Our little Judy and her friend should be in there."

"Yes. Her friend. The fox." Stu said looking nervous.

"Stu. Come on now." Bonnie said. "From what Judy told us, he's sound like a really nice mammal."

At that moment, Judy stepped out of the train.

"There she is. Hey Judy!" Bonnie said while waving out her daugther.

Judy saw her mother and happily waved back. Then at that moment, Nick stepped out of the train. Stu was having an increased heartbeat.

"Aw jeez! She really did bring the fox." Stu said breathing heavily.

"Stu. Calm down." Bonnie whispered to him.

"Right. Deep breaths." Stu said calming down. He finally regain himself. "I'm okay. I'm okay."

Judy and Nick got all of their luggage out of the train and walked over to Judy's family. Judy happily hugged both of her parents.

"Mom! Dad! It's good to see you again." Judy said as she hugged her parents.

"Same here." Bonnie said. "It looks like you are doing well."

Judy then stopped hugging them as Nick came by introduce himself.

"So... you must be Mr. and Mrs. Hopps?" Nick asked.

"And you must be the fox that our Judy always talks about?" Stu said.

"Always talks about, eh?" Nick said looking at Judy and smiling slyly.

"Daaaad..." Judy said looking a bit embarassed.

"I should introduce myself. My name is Nicholas Wilde." Nick said offering his paw out. "Call me Nick, Mr. Hopps."

"Please to meet you." Stu said shaking Nick's paw. "You can call me Stu. I'm not much for formalities."

Nick and Stu then stopped shaking hands and Nick looked at Bonnie. Nick then bow to Bonnie like a gentleman.

"You must be Judy's mother." Nick said before kissing the front of her paw. "But looking at you...you look like you could be more of her sister."

"Oh stop now." Bonnie said giggling. "Your quite the charmer, are you?"

"I'd like to think so." Nick admitted.

"Nick, if you done being 'charming', let me introduce you to some of my brothers and sisters." Judy said.

Not ALL of Judy's brothers and sisters were there, but their were still a lot of them. Some of them were tall. Some of them were short. Some of them were older than Judy. Most of them were younger than Judy. Many of them were similar to or different to Judy's grey color.

"Okay so from left to right is Cole, Milly, Molly, Steph, Chris, Zack, Dominic, Jill, Johnny, Jewely, Syd..." Judy said going on.

"Umm... that's already a lot of names to remember." Nick stated.

"Nolan, Nathan, Riley, Madison, Zoey, Nick, Rick, Becky, Junior, Lucky, Cassidy..." Judy continued before Nick stopped her.

"You know what. I think it would be easier if everyone wore nametags." Nick said. "I'll think I'll be fine if everyone would just introduce me to them when I meet them.

"If you say so." Judy said. "I think we would have been here all day anyway." Judy said.

At that moment, one of Judy's little sister walked over to Nick. She was very young, looking around the age of 3. She was grey and looked a awful lot like Judy, wear a yellow sun dress. Nick look at down at the small rabbit.

"Oh. Hello there little bunny." Nick said greeting the little bunny.

"Hello." The little bunny said.

"Nick, this is one of my little sisters, Susan." Judy said. "We like to call her Suzy."

"Oh well hello there, Suzy. Aren't you adorable?" Nick said to Suzy with a smile. Suzy responded by giggling. "She... looks a lot like you, Carrots. I think I'll call you... Mini-Carrots."

"You're tall." Suzy said looking up at Nick.

"Oh. Thank you." Nick said. "But I'm really just average height for a fox. A lot of mammals are still taller than me."

Suzy then walked over to Nick's tail and hugged it.

"Your tail is so fluffy and warm." Suzy said smiling and holding Nick's tail.

"Now Suzy, let go of Nick's tail." Bonnie said.

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." Nick said. "Just as long as she doesn't pull..."

The next thing that you know, several of Judy's other younger brothers and sisters started to surround Nick as well.

"Woah!" Nick said surprised.

"Wow. So you really are a nice fox."

"His fur is so orange. Like a carrot."

"He looks so fuzzy."

"Can I climb on you?"

"Tell us about Zootopia."

"Can we show us how sharp your teeth are?"

"Uhhhh... Judy? A little help?" Nick called out feeling a bit overwhelmed. Judy kept her distance.

"Well... it looks like the kids like him." Bonnie said.

"Heehee. That's seeming like a understatement." Judy said laughing at the sight of her brothers and sisters aweing over Nick.

"Okay everyone. Let's bring these two to the house." Stu said. "You can ask Nick all the questions you want later."

"Okay." All the kids said.

So the Hopps family toke Judy and Nick to the Hopps house. **(First off, I have NO IDEA what their house actually looks like or how big the house is. But I'm assuming with so many bunnies in one family, their house hold must be pretty huge. One of the original concepts was for the house of Bunny Burrow to be dome shaped with colors similar to an easter eggs. But I'm gonna go with a large farmhouse concept with the back of the house have a huge burrow with windows.)** The house look... different to what Nick expected. But surprised Nick the most was the size of the house. It had at least four floors.

"Sweet cheese and crackers." Nick shouted out. "This is your house?"

"Yep! Home sweet home." Judy said.

"You're home is closer to a hotel." Nick stated.

"Let's take you inside where you can put up your bags and relax for a bit." Bonnie said.

"Okay." Nick said still holding his bags.

Stu opened the door into the house and everyone stepped inside. A few members of Judy's family were also inside. This didn't surprised the others, but it did surprised Nick.

"There's MORE of you?" Nick said stunned by the sight of more bunnies.

"We have a big family." Judy said.

One of the bunnies, who was dark grey and wearing a black hoodie with a blue cap walked towards them. He had white earbuds in his ears, listening to music, and was messing around with his smartphone. He looked around the age of 15. The bunny was male and looked unimpressed with everything.

"Jude. Welcome home." The rabbit said before going back to looking at his phone.

"Dillian, you sister has come home from Zootopia to visit. The least you could do is put down the phone." Bonnie said.

Dillian stopped looking down on the phone to get a look at Nick.

"Nick, this is my younger brother, Dillian." Judy said.

"So... you're that fox?" Dillian asked.

"I guess I am." Nick said.

"Cool." Dillian said before looking back at his phone.

"You're have to forgive Dillian. He's tends to be in his own world at times." Bonnie said to Nick.

"That's our little Dill the Thrill for ya." Stu said. "Son, how about you show Nick where he will be staying."

"Alright." Dillian said putting his phone up and taking his buds out. "Follow me Fox dude."

"Whatever you say, Dill the Thrill." Nick said grabbing his bags and following Dillian.

"Just Dill will be do. Don't be like dad." Dillian stated.

Nick followed Dill up to the stairs and went to the fourth floor. As they walked down the hall, Dill decide to tell Nick about the house.

"On the first floor is the living room, kitchen, dining room, and media room." Dill said. "The other three floors are all bedrooms. Most of the little ones have to share rooms, but many of us aren't living here anymore. So some of us are lucky to get our own rooms."

"Wait? This ISN'T your whole family here?" Nick asked.

"It's just less than a hundred of us here now. Most of my older brothers and sisters decided to move out and start to have families of their own." Dill said.

"Makes sense." Nick said.

"Anyway, each floor has a bathroom, but we only have three private showers. If you don't want to take a group shower with a bunch of bunnies, you'll have to be early and quick." Dill said.

"Right. It's would be... awkward." Nick said.

Nick and Dill stopped at one of the doors.

"We're here. This will be your room." Dill said before opening up the door.

The room was pretty basic. A bit bigger than Judy's apartment and it had what he needed. A dresser, a window, and a bed with a pillow and blue covers with carrots on it. Nick walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"The bed should be big enough for you." Dill said.

"Comfy bed." Nick said liking the mattress. He then put his head on the pillow. To his surprise it was really comfortable. "So... soft. It's like the pillow was made of sheep's wool."

"My room is right down the hall if you need something." Dill said.

"Where's Carrots's room?" Nick asked.

"Jude's room is on the second floor. I'm sure she'll tell you which room." Dill said. "Anyway dinner's not for a couple of hours. If you get hungry, you can grab a bite in the kitchen. We also have some good amount of juices you might find okay."

"Anything with blueberries?" Nick asked, since he likes blueberries.

"Mostly carrot juice." Dill said.

"I'll... think I'll please for now." Nick said.

"Well... if that's all... I'll be going." Dill said. He then put his earbuds back in his ears and played some music. He also went back to messing with his phone and leaving the room.

"Hmm... nice kid. But he seems a little out there." Nick said to himself. Nick then looked out the window and saw a view of the farmland. Compare to the city, it was actually quite peaceful. "This really isn't bad of a place."

"Hello!" A voice said.

Nick then jumped a bit and turned around to see who it was. It was none other than little Suzy. As well as three other girls show up. They looked around the age of 6 to 8.

"Oh! It's you Mini-Carrots." Nick said calling Suzy by the nickname he gave her. "With a bunch of other little ones."

"Heeheeheehee!" The girl bunnies all giggled.

"Umm... did you wanted to ask me something?" Nick asked.

"So you work with are sister as an officer too?" One of the girls asked.

"Yes." Nick said smiling.

"Are you Judy's boyfriend?" One of the girls asked.

"Do you love her?" Another girl asked.

"Wait... WHAT?" Nick said shocked to hear that. Why would these little girls ask him questions that were so private? "Uhh... well... in a way. Yes. I'm a boy... and I'm her friend. Boy... friend... with a space in the middle."

"Is that all? Well that's boring." One of the girls said with a pouty look on her face.

"Well I guess I can tell you this." Nick said calling the girls to come closer to him so he could whisper something to him. "I know for a fact that she loves me."

"Oooooooohhhhh!" The girls all said before giggling.

"I thought you would like to hear that." Nick said smirking.

"Mr. Nick?" Suzy said.

"Just Nick sweetie." Nick said to Suzy. "What is it?"

"Can you play with us?" Suzy asked.

"Uhh... well..." Nick said seeming unsure.

"Pweeeeeasle?" All four of the bunnies said with those big cute bunny eyes staring at Nick. Nick couldn't say no to any of them.

"Okay. Okay." Nick said giving in. "Jeez. It was hard to resist Judy's. But all four of you is just unfair."

"Heeheehee!" The bunnies giggled.

"So... what do you want to play?" Nick asked.

Meanwhile, Judy was putting away her bags in her old room. On her bed were several stuffed animals. As well as a poster of Zootopia on the wall. The usual stuff for a room.

"This is nice. Everything is the same as before." Judy said happy.

In came Bonnie and Stu to see if Judy was settling in well.

"We were sure to keep your room exactly the same for when you come back." Stu said. "You know, when you come to visit."

"I'd never thought I'd miss my room so much." Judy admitted.

"Just remember, we'll always keep this place for you." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Judy said. "Though I like what I have in Zootopia, it's alway good to know I can come back here."

"I wonder how are guest is doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Nick? I'm sure he's fine." Judy said. "He's not the kind of mammal to get himself into a situation."

At that moment, Judy, Stu, and Bonnie were all hearing cries for help down the hall. They look down the hall and see that the calls were coming from Nick. A couple of Judy's little brothers and sisters were all over Nick. Grabbing his arms, legs, tails, and climbed on top of his head.

"Nick?!" Judy said to Nick surprised to she everyone one on him.

"Officer Hopps! Mayday! Mayday!" Nick said panicking. "I'm being attack by a swarm of cute bunnies. This is not a drill."

"You can't call bunnies cute, Nick." Judy said.

"Does it matter? Just help!" Nick asked.

"Just don't let them sense fear." Judy stated.

"Come on Nick... let's play "Capture the Fox" some more." One of the bunnies said.

"*sigh* Not like I have much of a choice, do I?" Nick said sounding a bit depressed.

Nick, while still having all the kids grab onto him slowly walked away in defeat as Judy and her parents watched.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Bonnie asked. "You know how your brothers and sisters can be?"

"Meh. I'm sure he'll be fine." Judy said shrugging.

"Do you want something to snack on." Stu asked.

"Please and thank you." Judy said smiling.

To be continued...

 **Well... it looks like Nick is doing great with the kids. Even if it looks like it's killing him slowly. So what else will happen during Nick and Judy's visit? Find out it the next part.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 is gonna be pretty straight forward. Nick is getting to know more about Judy's family and the group has dinner. The family starts to get more comfortable with Nick's stay. I usually would say more, but that would just give away the story. This chapter is gonna be a lot longer. So let's just start the chapter up now.**

* * *

After a couple of hours of playing "Capture the Fox", the kids finally gave Nick some time to breath. Judy actually decided to help Nick out this time. As fun as it was to watch, it was starting to more like torture.

"Ugh! Those little ones can be brutal." Nick said while scratching the back of his head.

"I probably should have warned you about my siblings." Judy said. "You let one of them get you, the next thing you know, all of them get you."

"That... would have been some helpful advice." Nick said.

As Nick walked with Judy around the house, they happen to notice a very old bunny sitting in a red chair, holding a cane. He was a bit of a lighter grey color and wears a brown sweater and glasses.

"Who's the old guy?" Nick asked Judy.

"Oh. You... might want to keep your distance from him, Nick." Judy stated.

"Trudy? Is that you?" The old bunny said. "Come over here and talk to your Pop-Pop."

"Pop-Pop?" Nick said looking confusing.

"Well. No hiding now." Judy said. "Well I might as well introduce you to him, Nick."

Judy then took Nick to the old bunny in the chair, but made sure he didn't get too close to him.

"Nick, this is my grandpa. We call him Pop-Pop Hopps." Judy said to Nick.

"Hi Pop-Pop Hopps." Nick said waving at Pop-Pop.

"So, you're the city-slicker that my granddaughter Trudy brought with her?" Pop-Pop asked.

"It's Judy, Pop-Pop." Judy said correcting him.

"Judy. Trudy. I have too many grandkids to remember at my age." Pop-Pop stated. "Now, would your friend come a little closer so I can get a good look at him?"

"Uhhh... okay sir." Nick said.

Nick then walked closer to Pop-Pop so he could look at him more closely. Judy had her ears down and a worried look on her face. She knows that her Pop-Pop wasn't the biggest fan of foxes. Since Nick is a fox, things didn't look well for him.

"I have to say... after looking at you; you are the... weirdest looking rabbit I've ever seen." Pop-Pop said.

"What? Rabbit?" Nick said confused.

It seem like Pop-Pop had very poor eye sight. He could tell if he was a fox. Judy decided to use this as an advantage.

"Yes. Yes. Rabbit." Judy said franticly and then bumping him to tell him to play along.

"Oh. Yeah. Just a city bunny. That's me." Nick said playing along.

"Funny looking or not, I must say... you are a tall one." Pop-Pop said. "You help my granddaughter at the ZPD?"

"Yes sir. The two of us our partners." Nick said. "She looks out for me. I look out for her."

"Good to know that Trudy has a nice fine young man to look out for her." Pop-Pop said smiling. "I was worried that she would end up with a fox."

"A fox, you say?" Nick said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. A fox." Pop-Pop said. "You want to know why all foxes are red. Cause they are all made by the devil."

Nick had a straight face. Not too happy about Pop-Pop's comment.

"You know... foxes fur is really orange. Not red." Nick stated. "Also, some of them are grey and even white."

"Don't you smart talk me, lad." Pop-Pop said before bopping Nick on his head with his cane.

"Owww!" Nick said rubbing his head after getting hit by the cane.

"Okay. Okay. I think we should be heading somewhere else." Judy said shoving Nick away. "See ya, Pop-Pop."

With that said, Judy shoves Nick away from Pop-Pop not only to prevent Nick from saying more things to him or to realize that he was really a fox.

"Jeez Carrots, you need to control ol' Pop-Pop there." Nick said rubbing his head. "He was like one step from going savage."

"Sorry. He still has some... issues with foxes." Judy admitted. "You know how old people can be. You're likely he has such poor eye sight."

"Don't worry about it, Carrots. I was always use to it." Nick said. "I'm surprised it took this long."

"I'm really sorry Nick." Judy said.

"Like I said, don't worry about it." Nick said.

"Everyone!" Bonnie shouted from the dining room. "Dinner's ready. Come on down."

"That's mom! We better hurry if you actually want to get a seat for dinner." Judy said to Nick.

"Right. I'm assuming you have a big family table, but not that big." Nick said.

Everyone went to the dinner table, which was a pretty long dinner. A really REALLY long dinner table. Nick sat between Judy and little Suzy. It seems that Suzy was really fond of Nick. Everyone's plates basically had a bunch of cooked and steamed vegetables that the family had grown from the farm. Bonnie cooked everything with the help of some of her kids. Nick didn't mind eating the veggies. Mostly the potatoes and bread rolls. During dinner, the group would go on about stories. Of course, Judy and Nick had the most exciting stories about the cases they did in Zootopia. Stu would tell some jokes to lighten the mood. None of the kids really laughed at his jokes. Nick however, was the only one really laughing at his jokes. It seems that Nick and Stu had ... similar senses of humor. After a while, everyone had finish eating.

"That meal was divine." Nick said satisfied. "You are quite the cook, Mrs. Hopps."

"Oh. Thank you kindly. But a few of the kids helped out too." Bonnie said.

"But you're the one who taught them, right? Not only that, but you're able to organize everything for so many people on a daily basis." Nick said. "I can barely cook for myself."

"Oh stop now." Bonnie said before lightly laughing. "I'm just doing my job as a mother."

"Hey Nick, can I ask a question?" Suzy asked.

"What do you want to ask, Mini-Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Do foxes _like_ to eat vegetables?" Suzy asked.

"Yes. We do. But most of us like to eat fruit more." Nick said. "Like blueberries. I LOVE blueberries. Umm... why did you ask me that?"

"Cause mommy and daddy say foxes use to eat rabbits."

When Suzy said that, everyone on that table went silent and stared at Suzy with a look on their faces that said "Suzy! Why would you tell him that?", but Nick still seem surprisingly calm.

"True. Centuries ago, foxes did eat rabbits. But foxes like me don't see the appeal of it now." Nick said. He then lifted up little Suzy. "I mean, look at you. All that fluff and being raw? Not very appetizing. Not only that, you too adorable to eat." Nick stated to pet Suzy on her head.

"Heehee." Suzy giggled.

Seeing that Nick wasn't mad about Suzy's comment, Judy's and her family finally went back to being calm again. After finishing his meal, Dillian got off his chair.

"If we are done, I'm going back to my room." Dillian said going back to putting buds in his ears and looking at his smartphone.

Dillian then left the table and went upstairs to his room.

"Dill has been acting weird for a while now." Stu said. "I hope the boy is okay."

"I don't think you need to worry, Stu." Nick said. "He's a teenager. I was kind of the same way when I was his age."

"I suppose you're right." Stu said.

"Guess I better get to cleaning all the dishes." Bonnie stated while getting off the chair.

"I'll help out." Nick said offering.

"You sure you want to help, hon?" Bonnie asked.

"It's fine. You were all nice enough to let me stay here. Let me return the favor." Nick said.

"Well... if you really want to. Thank you, Nick." Bonnie said.

Nick was gonna instantly regret helping out with the dishes. Because when he went to the kitchen, he realized how much dishes, pots, and pans needed to be washed. To top it off, it was only him and Bonnie doing the dishes. Bonnie was fine with the hard work, but Nick was not use to so much work. After a few hours of dish washing, it was really late. Most of the kids in the house were in bed. Nick decided to do the same and go to his room. He already changed into his sleep clothes and then yawned.

"Guess I should get some sleep." Nick thought.

Nick was then about to lie down on his bed and about to go to sleep. But as he did, some unexpected guests came to his room. It was about 30 or so of Judy's little brothers and sisters. This surprised Nick.

"Wha... what are you all doing here?" Nick asked them. "Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Judy then step inside from the hallway.

"Sorry Nick. They didn't want to go to bed." Judy told him.

"We wanted to see you, Nick." A young boy bunny said.

"Well, you're all seeing me now. Is there something that you wanted?" Nick said.

"Tell us a story." A young girl bunny said.

"If I don't, you'll all gonna give me those big bunny eyes, are you?" Nick asked them. They just nodded. After seeing that, he realized he had no choice. " *sigh* Alright. I know when I'm beat. Let me just think about what story I should tell you."

Nick started scratching his chin to think about what to tell them. Then he looked at Judy and finally got the idea what story he should tell them.

"How about I tell you the story of how Judy and I met?" Nick said smiling widely.

"Yeah!" All the bunnies said.

"Alright. Everyone gather around." Nick said.

All of Judy's brothers and sisters gathered around Nick's bed. Some of them hopped on Nick's bed and Suzy got sat by Nick. Judy stood near the wall.

"Now, the story that I'm gonna tell you is gonna be filled with drama and action. Also, that everything I am about to tell you in this story is 100% absolutely true." Nick said.

Judy rolled her eyes. She knew that Nick would most likely leave out or changing a few details in the story. But she guesses it didn't matter as long as the kids were happy.

"Now... it all started in an Ice Cream Palore in Zootopia..." Nick said beginning the story.

The kids then started to imagine the story in their heads.

"... I was getting a Jumbo Pop for one of my friends. But the store clerk wouldn't let me buy one because I was a fox." Nick told them. "That's when I met a small perky bunny who has just started her first day on the job."

"That was Judy, right?" Suzy asked.

"Yes sweetie. It was Judy." Nick said. "She gives that Elephant a straight talking to about the injustice of not serving a fox. She even offers to pay for it. I told her it was great to see that someone like her wasn't so judgmental about a fox. I then told her to watch out for the city. She was still new to the city, so she would get stepped on. Figuratively and Literally. Honestly, I didn't think I would see her again so soon. The next day, Carrots and the ZPD were working on the case of the missing mammals. Your sister wanted to help, but the mean Chief Bogo kept putting her on parking duty. But then an otter came in and told her him that one of the missing victims was her husband. Wanting to do something, Judy accepted taking the case. But the mean Chief Bogo still didn't like the idea of a bunny on her force. So he only gave Judy 48 hours to solve the case. If she didn't, then she would take her off the force."

"*gasp* BOOOOOOO!" All the bunnies shouted.

"That Chief Bogo sounds like a real meanie."

"What a jerk."

"What a stinky head."

"Nick, I don't think the chief would be too happy to hear you talk about him like this." Judy said to Nick looking concern.

"Like you didn't think the same way." Nick said.

Judy then shrugged, knowing the Nick was right.

"Even if it would cost her job, Judy still accepted the case." Nick said. "The problem was... there were barely any leads. Fortunate for her, there was one great lead. A suave, daring, and handsome fox that just happen to know everyone in the city."

"It was you. Right, Nick?" A girl bunny asked.

"That's right sweetheart." Nick said. "She came to me for help. She told me 'Mr. Wilde, it comes to my attention that you met a Mr. Otterton. He's gone missing and I need your help. You're my only hope.' Hearing how serious she sounded, I decided to help her out. She needed my street smarts. That and she were still new to the city."

"That's not exactly why I went to him." Judy thought to herself. But she still let Nick continued.

"So Carrots and I worked together to solve the case of the missing otter. We searched high and low for any clues that would could find. One of the places we went to was the place called 'The Nat..."

"Uhh Nick?" Judy said to Nick while doing a cutting gesture. Telling him to cut out the part about the Naturalist Club. The kids do not need to know about that yet.

"...Nature Club. A club for mammals that like nature. You know, trees and stuff." Nick said covering up where they really went. "Anyway, we got some info on Otterton and the license plate number of the car he was in. So to find out the vehicle owner of the license plate, we went to the DMV were one of my good friends was. Flash, Flash, 100-yard Dash. The fastest guy in the place."

"Was he a cheetah?" One of the girl bunnies asked.

"No. He's a sloth." Nick stated.

"But aren't sloth REALLY slow?" A boy bunny with glasses said.

"Hey! Any animal can be fast." Nick said. "Just listen to the story okay.

The kids started to imagine Flash as a super fast sloth, over a really slow one.

"So we went Flash's station and we told him our situation and he got us the vehicle and it's location in 30 seconds flat." Nick said. "We left with after I gave him a quick joke and were on out. Unfortunely, some things happen during the time. You know, crime fighting. You sister didn't want to do nothing and she tagged me along to help her out. By the time, we finished it was nighttime. So we had to get back to the case at hand. In the lot were the limo was, we hop the fence to check it out. By the way kids, don't not do this... unless you're a cop. Anyway, we check the limo and the inside had scratches and call marks all over. It seems that Mr. Otterton... went SAVAGE!"

The bunnies all gasped as Nick continued.

"Knowing this, we couldn't stay there. As we were about to leave, two large polar bears faced us. They were the bodyguards of one of Zootopia's biggest cr... bosses. One of Zootopia's biggest bosses." Nick said dropping the crime part. "Mr. Big."

"Was he a polar bear too?" One of the bunnies asked.

"Was he a rhino?"

"Was he an elephant?"

"He's actually an arctic shrew." Nick said.

"A shrew? I'm starting to wonder about your story." A boy bunny with glasses said.

"Can I continue with the story, please?" Nick told him. "Anyway, I didn't really worried much, cause Mr. Big loved me. As if I was his own son."

"Last time I remember, that wasn't the case." Judy thought to herself.

"Seems that his daughter, Fru Fru, was one of the people saved by your sister." Nick said. "With that, he was very grateful. So he told us his driver, Mr. Manchas, a black jaguar, was last to see Otterton. So we went to pay Mr. Manchas's home, to talk to him. When we saw Mancha's, he was injured and scared out of his mind. We told him to calm down and tell us everything he know. One of the important things we got from him was 'Night Howlers'. Before he could tell us more, he started acting strange. Standing on all four and growling violently at us. Mancha's had gone savage and started to attack Judy and I."

The bunnies all gasped again.

"Judy and I weren't scared, but a savage jaguar overpowers a fox and bunny any day. So we both have to run for it." Nick said. "While we were running from the savage Mancha's, Carrots called for back. He chased us all over the Rainforest District and was nearly close to killing me. But your sister, Judy, was able to handcuff him to a post. He was secured, but as soon as the police came in, he disappeared. Judy tried to tell Bogo what happen, but he wouldn't listen. He just didn't want a rabbit on the force. He just wanted Judy out and to take off her badge."

"Boooooooo!" All the bunnies said.

"He really is a stinky head." Suzy replied.

"Yes is was." Nick said. "And I knew that, so I scold him. I scold him gooooood. I told him 'Hold it right there. You give her 48 hours to solve a case by herself, when your whole team haven't solved in 2 weeks. That's not fair. Once more, she still has 10 hours left.' Then I went closer to his face and said 'Listen here, buddy. It's chief like you who give the ZPD a bad rep. So if you know what's good for you, you'd not only let her keep her badge, but let her solve this case instead of trying to put her down.' I left all the officers and Bogo silent. Bogo also looked a little scared of me. So with that said, Judy and I went back to solving the case."

"Wow. So awesome how you talked back to a police chief like that." One of the boy bunnies said.

"You're so cool, Nick." Another one of the boy bunnies said.

"Thank you. Thank you." Nick said smirking. "Now ask for the case, after telling a sad story about my life to Carrots, I realized something that could help us. There were cameras all over the city. That's mean, all we needed to do was look at the footage of what happen to Mancha's. But Judy wasn't in the system yet. So we have to go to someone else to help us. The assistant mayor, Dawn Bellwether."

"Boooooooo!" All of Judy's siblings went. It seems that they already knew who the real bad guy was.

"Kids, you don't boo at her just yet. Save your boos for her later." Nick told them.

"Okay." All the kids said.

"Now she let us use her computer to check out what happen. It turns out, two wolves toke Mancha's and carried him into a truck leading to an asylum. Judy and I believe that the wolves were the 'Night Howlers' Mancha was talking about. The two of us had to sneak into the asylum, avoiding the wolves by starting up a howl. Looking at all the equipment, the asylum was currently being used. Inside the cells, were all the missing mammals, including Mancha and Mr. Otterman. Each and everyone of them were still savage. Then... a door open and we had to hide in one of the cells. One of the people that came out of the door was Mayor Lionheart. It seem that he was the one who order all the savage predators to be cage and what's more, he even kept Chief Bogo and the ZPD in the dark. Carrots recorded everything with her phone, but as she did, your parents called... and she forgot to put her phone on silent. We were found out, so we had to escape by using the water system." Nick told them.

"By water system, do you mean you had to..." One of the boy bunnies asked.

"I said BY... THE... WATER SYSTEM. It doesn't matter what." Nick said not wanting to tell them they had to be flushed by a toilet. "With the evidence on her phone, we had proof and call the force to arrest Lionheart and his associates. But Lionheart told us something. Even if he was the one who imprison the predators, his still didn't know what was making them go savage. Either way, you sister was able to solve the case and even surprised Bogo in more ways then one. The next day, Judy had a press conference with the people of Zootopia. She also gave me a application wanting me to join the ZPD and be her parent. I thought, finally... some one who see me more than just a predator. But then... she said some things. Things that I didn't agree with. Like we predators go savage because it's in our DNA. The preds are more dangerous than prey. Not only that, part of her... was afraid of me. After everything, she still saw me as just a fox. A predator to be feared. Even though I filled the application, I just gave it back to her and left. Feeling both betrayed... and heartbroken."

"Awwwwwww..." All the bunny siblings said feeling sorry for Nick.

"How could you do that, Judy?" One of Judy's sisters said.

"Didn't you trust Nick? Even if he was a fox?" Another one of Judy's sisters said.

"No. I did trust Nick. It's was... just..." Judy said.

"Don't blame your sister. Sometimes... she can just be a dumb bunny. Not all the time, but sometimes." Nick said. "Now moving on, it's been a few months since the press conference. Predators were all starting to suffer and Prey continue to fear them. You're sister, seeing all of this, believed she failed her job to make the world a better place. With that said, she resign from the ZPD and went back to here at Bunny Burrow. As time when by, I was still pretty down on things with you sister. Then, she came back to find me. She told me that 'Night Howlers' were really flowers and someone was using them to make predators go savage. True as it may have been, I still haven't truly forgiven Judy yet. So, I wanted away from her. But then she said to me 'Nick, please. I know you may never forgive me. But I can't do this without you. You are the only person I can count on. You can hate me all you want. I was a dumb bunny for what I said about the predators. But I'm an even dumber bunny for not believing in you. So please Nick. Please forgive me.' Hearing her apologize like that, I just couldn't stay mad at her. I forgave Carrots so long as she promise to trust me. After that, Carrots wiped the tears from her eyes and we decided to have a nice long hug."

"Awwwwwwwwwww..." All the bunnies said.

"What a sweet moment." One of the girl bunnies said.

"Yeah... that's great, but where's the action?" One of the boy bunnies asked.

"Ah. So you want's some action? I was just about to get to that." Nick said. "After getting some information from a weasel, we found who was using Night Howlers to make the Preds go savage. Inside an old train, was a chem lab and a sheep creating the serum that made mammals go savage. The sheep was also the one who was sniping people with the serum to make them go savage. Carrots didn't want to just do nothing, so she did something... dumb. Well, not dumb... more like crazy. She push the guy out the train and started the train herself. We had all the evidence we needed. But as we thought we were safe, more of those sheep showed up. Like 7... no... 15 of them showed up. We had to fight them off. Punches, Jabs, Kicks and Tricks. Carrots and I had to fight them off. You kids should have seen your sister. She got on top the roof of the train and roundhouse kicking some the sheep."

"Awwwwesome!" Most of the boy bunnies went.

"As the train moved on and on, another train was heading straight for us. We had to speed up and flipped the switch to avoid crashing with the other train. Carrots kicked the last sheep into the switch and we were able to go to another track. However, the train was going too fast and tilted over. The worst part, was that there was a dead end. Carrots and I had no choice but to jump out of the train. As the train hit the wall, there was this HUGE explosion. Just like that... in an instance... and the evidence that we had... the equipment... the serum... the flowers... all gone." Nick said. All of Judy siblings started to put their heads down. But then Nick continued on. "... All except for the one suitcase I just happen to grab. Hahaha! Man, it pays to be a sly fox sometimes."

"Yeah. I'll admit. You saved our butt back there." Judy said.

"With the evidence in hand, we got out of there and into the museum. As we tried to head to the ZPD." Nick said. "As we ran, we stopped when we saw Mayor Bellwether. She told us to give her the serum. But then we realized something. How was she able to get her so fast? Well it turn out SHE was the one who plotted all of this from the very beginning."

"*gasp*" All the bunnies went.

"Okay. Now you kids can boo." Nick told them.

"Boooooooooo!" All the bunnies went.

"So we had to ran away from her and make sure she didn't get the serum." Nick said to them. "But your sister got injured and one of the sheeps rammed us into one of the exhibits. What's worst, Bellwether took the serum back. He had us trapped and we didn't know what she was gonna do to us. But then... she toke out the pistol and blasted me with the serum."

"*gasp*" All the bunnies shouted again.

"That's right. I was beginning to to savage." Nick said. "While that was happening, I could Carrots talking to me. Telling me to fight those primal urges. But I couldn't. In the end, I turned savage."

"Oh no." Suzy said looking frightened.

"Oh no was right."Nick said. "I started to act like a real fox and I was willing to attack Judy. It's was a little bit of a blur to me, but I remember you're sister running away from me. Then I had her cornered. I was so close to seriously hurting Judy. Yet... Judy didn't look at me in fear. I remember her saying this. 'Nick... I know that deep down, this isn't you. But just know, know matter what... I'll always trust you. Even now.' As I was close to biting her in the neck, I stopped. I finally came to my senses. I realized that Judy was my friend and I don't try to kill my friends. I overcame the effects of the serum."

"Yaaaaayyyyy!" All the kids shouted in joy.

In reality, the real thing that happen was the serum was switched for blueberries, so he never actually went savage at all. But he wanted to say something different for the kids.

"After that, the police showed up and captured Bellwether and all her minions. Carrots and I were able to save Zootopia. After Bellwether's arrest, a team worked on a antidote for the preds that went savage and succeeded. Predators and Prey could finally be in piece with each other again. As for me, I decided to accept Carrots offer and join the ZPD and became the first fox recruit. Since then, Judy and I have became partners and friends ever since." Nick said finishing the story. "That's how I met your sister."

Everyone start clapping liking Nick's _version_ of the story. Even Judy seem to be okay with.

"That was a great story, Nick." One of Judy's brothers said.

"Best story ever." Another one of Judy's brothers said.

"Glad you liked it little ones." Nick said.

"Isn't that meanie Bellwether still in jail?" Suzy asked.

"Yep. After what she did, she gonna be in jail for a LOOOOOOOOOONG time." Nick told her. "That's why you don't do evil plotting."

"But what about former Mayor Lionheart?" One of Judy's brothers asked.

"True, what Lionheart did wasn't the best idea. But Lionheart wasn't a truly bad guy." Nick said. "He just went at the problem the wrong way. So his sentence has be reduced."

"One more thing." One of Judy's sisters asked. It was one of the sisters from before.

"What is it?" Nick asked.

"Judy, is it true that Nick went savage and you had to talk to him to change him back?" The girl bunny asked.

Nick had a worried look on his face, but Judy decided to play along and not tell them the truth.

"If Nick said it, it must be true." Judy replied.

"Then I know what would have changed him back sooner." The girl bunny asked.

"And that would be?" Judy asked.

"By kissing him." The girl bunny said.

"WHAT?! KISSING?!" Both Judy and Nick shouted out while blushing a bit.

"You know, true love's kiss. Just like in those movies." The girl bunny stated.

"Yeah. We thought that would work since you loooooove Nick." Another bunny said.

"Who... who told you that?" Judy asked with her ears down and blushing madly.

"Nick." Suzy and three of Judy's sister said while pointing at Nick.

Nick then had an awkward look on his face. He then look at Judy and did some light chuckling. Judy had a slightly mad look on her face.

"Oh did he now?" Judy said looked directly at Nick.

"Well it is true." Nick stated.

"So do you, Judy?" Little Suzy asked.

"I... guess I'll admit it." Judy said slightly blushing.

"Ooooooooohhhhh!" All her sibling went.

Judy then had a sly smirk on her face.

"But what about Nick? Do you know if he loves me?" Judy said slyly.

"Car...Carrots!" Nick said surprised.

"Well do you, Nick? Do you love our sister?" Suzy asked.

Nick's heart started racing. He didn't what to just admit it. But in a room filled with Judy's brothers and sisters, she had to give them an answer.

"...Yes. Yes I do." Nick said with a red face.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh!" All of Judy's sibling went.

Judy's face turned red and she had to turn around.

"Oh my god! I didn't think he would actually take me seriously." Judy thought. "Now only that, he admitted it in front of most of my brothers and sisters. Sweet cheese and crackers."

"Okay! I think that's enough questions. Time for bed." Nick said to all of them.

"Wait! One more question." Suzy said. "Are you gonna marry our sister?"

"BEDTIME!" Both Nick and Judy shouted out with red faces.

"Fine." All the bunnies said.

All of Judy's brothers and sister were about to head to bed. But instend of going to their own beds, they all decided get on Nick's bed.

"W...what are you doing?" Nick shouted.

"We all want to sleep with you tonight." Suzy said.

"Besides...*yawn* we are all too tired to go to our rooms." Another one of the bunnies said.

"Too... tired." Several of the bunnies said.

Just like that, all of them went to sleep on Nick's bed.

"They're all... already asleep?" Nick said surprised.

"Yep. They can be full of energy one minute. Then the next minute, they're out like candles." Judy said.

"Well, don't just stand there. Help me move them off me." Nick pleaded quietly.

"I'd really love to Nick, but... *yawns* I'm just too tired right now." Judy said slyly. "I'm be heading to bed myself. Night Nick."

Judy then left the room while Nick quietly shouted at her.

"Carrots! Get back here and help me." Nick pleaded quietly. "Carrots! Carrots! Judy!"

It was no use. Judy had already left. Nick was stuck with her siblings.

"That sly bunny..." Nick said.

At first, Nick was pretty mad at Judy for her leaving her brothers and sisters in his room. But then he notice little Suzy. She was holding on to Nick's arm pretty tightly and had a light smile on her face. In fact, all of them were smiling. Even though he was a fox, all of them felt comfortable being around Nick. This made Nick feel really warm inside. A very happy feeling.

"Heh. None of these little bunnies are scare of me." Nick thought. "Even with so many of them on me... it's actually pretty nice."

After an hour, Judy woke up in the middle of the night to check up on Nick. She was a little worried that the kids pushed Nick off the bed or something. She went to Nick room and prepared for the worst. But when she looked inside, everyone was sleeping peacefully. Even Nick, who had a big smile on his face. Seeing that everything is okay, Judy went back to her room and lie down on her bed and went back to sleep. Knowing that her brother and sisters really liked Nick, made her have a peace in mind.

To be continued...

 **Seems like the kids are really starting to like Nick. They also seem to be shippers in the family with Nick and Judy. We also find out that Nick likes Judy. What's gonna happen next for Nick and Judy on the farm?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh sweet Chapter 4. Is everybody liking the story so far? I'm getting a lot of nice comments as well as faves, follows, and views. I'm very happy about it. For this chapter, Nick is gonna be doing some farm work with Judy and some of her other siblings. This chapter will also have a bit of a focus on Dillian. More on that later on. Let's get this chapter going.**

* * *

It was morning in the house and Judy just got up and after taking a shower, she went to the dining table to get some breakfast. Her mom and dad were already up. As well as some of her siblings. Judy sat in one of the chair.

"Morning." Judy said bright and perky.

"Morning Bun Bun." Bonnie said to Judy.

"Jude the Dude. Good Morning." Stu said.

"Did you sleep well?" Bonnie asked giving her a cup of carrot juice.

"I slept great." Judy said grabbing the cup and taking a sip.

"That's good to hear. I hope our guest slept well." Bonnie said.

"Nick? Well... most of the kids spent the night with him on his bed." Judy said. "I was worried for a while, but it seems that Nick was actually pretty comfortable."

"Well, it's good to know that your brothers and sisters like him." Bonnie said. "I was a bit worried at first."

"Yeah. He's a really great guy." Stu said.

"I did told you that." Judy stated.

At that moment, a few more of Judy's brothers and sister came to the table, followed by a well-rested Nick. Little Suzy happen to be riding on top of her head.

"Nick. You're up. Hope you slept well." Judy said sipping more of her juice.

"You're kidding me? I had the best sleep of my life." Nick proudly admitted. "I slept like a baby bunny. Even with all the baby bunnies sleeping on top of me." Nick then sat in one of the chairs. "By the way, have you two seen Mini-Carrots?"

"You mean Suzy?" Judy asked.

Suzy was still on top of Nick's head. Suzy gave out a "Shhhhhh!" gesture to Judy and her parents telling them not to tell Nick that she was on top of his head. Nick knew that Suzy was on top of his head. He was just playing along.

"Sorry Nick. Haven't seen her." Judy said playing along. Suzy was doing some light giggling.

"Hmmm..." Nick said scratching his chin while trying to sound suspicious. "I wonder where could be? Last time I saw her, she was holding on to me tight before I went to sleep. Then when I woke up, she just... disappear." Suzy continued to giggle more. Nick could totally hear her. But he continues to play along and just smiled slyly. "Oh well. I guess I'll just won't play with her today."

Suzy didn't seem too happy about that. So she decided to tell Nick where she was.

"I'm here, Nick. On top of your head." Suzy said.

Nick then toke Suzy off of his head and lifted her up.

"There you are. So that's where you been?" Nick said to her. "You little scamp."

Nick then hugged her and putted Suzy down on one of the chairs. Judy, Bonnie, and seem pretty okay with Suzy being so fond of Nick.

"So, what's for B-Fast?" Nick asked.

"Well, since you are our guest, we decided to make you something special." Bonnie said.

Bonnie then put out a plate of four or five blueberry pancakes in front of Nick. Nick had a wide smile on his face.

"Blueberry pancakes? With blueberry syrup? Topped with blueberries?" Nick stated everything about the stack of pancakes being blueberries.

"Judy told us how much you liked our blueberries. So I thought I'd wiped this up for you." Bonnie said.

"This looks sooooo amazingly good." Nick said before taking his first bite. He then picked up his knife and fork and cut up a piece of the pancakes. He then ate the piece of the pancakes and was in awe of the taste. It was like he was in heaven. "Mmmmmmmmmm... taste amazingly good too." Nick then took another bite. "Mmmmmmm..."

"Sounds like you really like Bon's pancakes." Stu stated.

"I do." Nick said nodding.

"Well, be sure to eat up. We have a lot of work to do on the farm today." Stu said.

Nick was still in awe over the pancakes. But then he realized what Stu said about work.

"Wait... what?" Nick said with his mouth full of pancakes and blueberries.

About an hour later, breakfast was finish and it was time to do some farm work outside in the fields. Nick switch from wearing his usual attire to more farm working attire. He was wear a white t-shirt with green sleeves, while wearing blue denim overalls over it. He also had on a green and white truck cap with a carrot on it. Nick didn't seem too happy about having to do work on a day off.

"You know Carrots, when you told me to come with you, I didn't think I would actually have to do work." Nick said.

"Come on Nick. A little farm work won't kill you." Judy said to Nick. Judy was wearing her straw hat over her head with her pink checkered shirt. "I got to say, that's actually a good look on you."

"Oh. So you have a thing for farm boys?" Nick said in a flirty matter.

Judy just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Don't get a big head, you sly fox." Judy told him. Nick just laughed.

At that moment, Stu as well as four other male rabbits showed up. One of them was Dillian, while the other three were some of Judy's older brothers. One of the rabbits was a light brown color and a bit on the buff side with a white shirt on. Another of the rabbits had a dark brown color and was very slim and the only one in overalls. Then the last rabbit was a bit of a goldish brown color with black around his muzzle and was wearing a blue checkered. Each of them was taller than Judy, but still shorter than Nick.

"Okay. Is everyone ready today?" Stu asked.

"Nick, these are my slightly older brothers." Judy stated. "This is Cooper (light brown one), Sawyer (dark brown one), and Lester (goldish brown one)."

"Hey there." Nick said.

"So, you're are sister partner? Nice to meet ya." Cooper said.

"Uhh... I don't think I've seen you three around the house." Nick said. "Not saying that there aren't a lot of you already."

"We each have our own places now." Lester said. "But we still help around the farm."

"Trust us, when I say this. When your family is as big as ours, you want to move out." Sawyer said. "Sometimes... there's just too much of us."

"That's why Carrots loves her tiny apartment so much." Nick stated.

"Tiny or not, the place was mine and mine alone." Judy said proudly.

"Sounds... great, Jude." Dill said still messing with his phone.

"Dillian, can you not be on your phone for one minute?" Stu asked.

"Fine." Dillian said putting up his phone.

"Okay today we are going to pick the carrots, harvesting the wheat crops, and water all of our squashes, tomatoes, and berries." Stu told them.

"That sounds easy enough." Nick said.

Stu, Cooper, Sawyer and Lester all started to laugh hysterically. Judy even started giggling too. Nick was confused with the laughter.

"What's so funny?" Nick asked.

"Listen to the city boy saying that it's easy." Sawyer said still laughing.

"Let's see what he think about that when his actually when he ON the fields." Cooper said.

"Oh. You don't think I can handle it, do you?" Nick said with peeved. "Well this city boy with so you bunnies a thing or two."

For the next couple of hours, Nick, Judy, and the others did work around the far. The first job they did were picking all the carrots that were ripe. But the think that Nick didn't expect was... that their carrot field was HUGE. As big as the field was, Nick didn't complain. He picked out all the carrots he could. Some of them were a little hard to pull out from the ground. He actually fell to the ground while trying to pull one of them out. Judy laughted a bit, but helped him up. The next thing was using a tracker to help havest the wheat. Sawyer was the one driving the tracker, while Nick was on passenger's seat. Next, they started to water the other crops. They watered the squashes, tomatoes, and the blueberries. Nick couldn't help himself to pop a few of the ripe blueberries in his mouth. Judy had to hold him back so he didn't eat too much for them, since they actually need to sell them. After a hard days work, they all decided to take a breather. Nick was panting a lot and sitting on a wooden crate.

"How... do... you... bunnies... do this everyday?" Nick said panting.

"Us bunnies have a lot of stamina." Stu said.

Judy then brought a cups and pitcher of lemonade.

"Mom made some lemonade for us, so I thought I could bring it to you guys." Judy said.

"Refreshment!" Nick said seeing glasses of lemonade.

Nick then quickly grabbed one of the cups and drank the whole cup of lemonade.

"Ahhh... I feel so much better now." Nick said satisifed.

"You must of have PRETTY thristy, Slick." Judy said to Nick. "Guess farmwork was harder than you thought, huh?"

"Meh. I think I handled it just fine." Nick said trying to hide the fact that it was harder than it look.

Everyone got their own cup of lemonade and started drinking in. While drinking his glass of lemonade, Dill was once again on his phone. It seem that he wasn't really interested in farmwork.

"Dill by boy, you have been on that phone of yours quite often." Stu said.

"Is that a problem, dad?" Dill asked.

"No, it's just that..." Stu knew that Dill was still young and just a teenager, but he wasn't always like the way he is now. "You've been acting weird lately."

"Is that so?" Dill asked.

"Look. I know it may be you just growing up and I know I may not always be there for all my kids, but I at least try to understand how each of them are feeling." Stu said.

"With over 300 kids, I doubt that." Dill said annoyed.

"Hey! Watch that tone, young man." Stu said with a bit of a temper. "You're getting too old to be acting this immature. One day, you're gonna have to grow up and work just like the rest of us."

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T WANT TO BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE." Dill shouted out at Stu.

Hearing Dill say that so loud and angry, everyone went silent. Dill then had a look on his face as if he regretted what he just said.

"Dad, I'm..." Dill didn't know what to say. He got up and just started walking. "I need some time alone."

"Dill, wait!" Judy shouted to her brother.

Dill just continue to walk away. Everyone had concern look on their face.

"He doesn't want to be like everyone else? Who said he had to?" Judy said.

"I've never seen him so angry with me." Stu said.

"Carrots, I starting to think there is something more to Dill's little outburst." Nick said.

"I'm gonna go talk to him." Judy said.

"I'll come too." Nick said.

Judy, along with Nick went over find Dill and talk to him. They found Dill sitting on a bench looking down on the ground. Judy went over to the bench and sit next to Dill, while Nick just stood.

"Hey there, little bro." Judy said. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, sis." Dill said lifting his head up. "I just needed to cool down."

"Dill, mom and dad said you have been acting different lately." Judy said. "You want talk to us about it?"

"I... don't think so." Dill stated.

"Come on, kid. We're not here to judge you. We just want to talk." Nick said.

Dillian decided to tell Judy and Nick how he was feeling.

"The reason... I'm acting the way I am... is because you had to be a trier." Dill said.

"What?" Judy said.

"Don't get the wrong idea. I'm don't blame you for anything." Dill said. "It's just that... nearly everyone in our entire family is a farmer. Everyone did it because it was an easy and simple job for us rabbits to do. At one point, like everyone else, I was okay with being a farmer. But then, you wanted to be a cop. But you didn't just become a cop. You became a GREAT cop. You pushed yourself farther than any rabbit that could ever thought possible. You help saved the entire city of Zootopia. None of us here could even dream of doing such a thing."

"Well... I had some help." Judy said smiling at Nick. Nick did the same.

"Either way, it inspired some of us here." Dill said. Dill then got out his phone to show Judy and Nick something. "Come here. Let's me show you guys the photos I been looking at."

"Photos?" Judy asked looking concerned

Dill showed Nick and Judy a picture of adult male bunny in a chef's outfit in front of a fancy looking restaurant.

"You know our older brother, Matthew? He decided to go to culinary school and open up his own 5-star restaurant. He calls it's The _Carrotte de Noir."_

"The Black Carrot?" Judy said translating the name.

"That's a... weird name." Nick stated.

"Weird or not, his restaurant is super successful and one of the best places in town." Dill said.

"That's... really cool." Judy said.

Dill then scrolled right to another photo. This time of a picture of a female adult rabbit with glasses and holding some books inside of a classroom.

"Here another picture. Our sister, Gwen, she became a professor at an University. I knew she was smart, but she didn't think she would be a professor." Dill said.

"Wow. Well I'll be." Judy said.

Dill scrolled right to the next photo. It was a picture of a rabbit with a labcoat and a team of mammals beside him.

"Xander became an ethologist and studies mammal behavior. He wants to know that us mammals today aren't like the animals we were centuries ago and help all animals understand each other better." Dill stated.

"Huh." Nick said.

"They are all doing incredible things now. And they aren't not the only ones." Dill said. Dill then scrolled to more pictures of their family members. "Herny, CEO. Jennifer, Doctor. Brendan, Architect. Rudy, Explorer. Lily, Pilot. Everybody is doing things most people didn't think bunnies could do and it's all because you inspired them."

"I didn't know I was such an inspiration to everyone." Judy said.

"Well you were. Out of 383 kids, you were the one who stood out." Dill said. "So everyone else want to stand out too. Even some of our younger brothers and sisters want to do more than just farming. Little Suzy, she wants to grow up to be like you, Jude."

Hearing that really surprised Judy, but she lightly smiled. Nick patted Judy on the shoulder.

"But.. then there's me." Dill said.

"What do you mean?" Judy asked.

"Look, before... I was okay to growing up to become a farmer just like everyone else in our family. I kept saying to myself be a farmer. Be a farmer. Be a farmer. Be a farmer." Dill said. Then Dill rested his head on his right paw. "But now, I don't think I want to be a farmer and I don't know what I should do anymore. I'm mean I'm 15 now and will be 16 in a few months. I thought I knew what I wanted to do, but now... I don't."

"I had no idea that's how you felt, Dill." Judy said. "I didn't even know about our other brothers and sisters doing all these new things."

"Well... how could you? None of us told you and you were busy making the world a better place." Dill explained.

"So... that's why you been so moody." Judy said. "You just don't know what you want to do with you life."

"Yeah. What should I do?" Dill asked Judy.

Judy to a few minutes to think about what to say to him. Nick was the one who knew what to say. Nick walked over to Dill.

"Dill, listen kid. You should let other choose what you want to do. YOU have to be the one to decide what you want to do. Do something that you feel you should do." Nick told him.

"Are you happy... being a cop, Nick?" Dill asked.

"Honestly... I never thought I be a cop in my whole life." Nick admitted. "But like everyone else, a certain bunny came into my life and changed how I thought of things." Nick said smiling at Judy. "So... yes. I'm happy being a cop."

"I'm happy being a cop too." Judy said. "Dillian, you don't have to be a farmer if you don't want to. You should do something that makes you happy. So what makes you happy?"

"What makes me happy?" Dill asked himself.

Dill thought about a few seconds. He then got out of the bench and turn to Nick and Judy.

"Come with me to my room. I want to show you guys something." Dill said.

Nick and Judy looked confused on while Dill asked them to come to his room. But they still agreed to follow him. So they went to the house and were now in front of Dill's door to his room. Nick and Judy took their hats off.

"So.. this is..." Nick said.

"My room." Dill said. "Come on. Step inside."

Dill open up his door and both Nick and Judy stepped inside. Dill's room was a neon dark blue color, as well as had a lot of music equipment. A sound board, a drum machine, turn tables, and a some other stuff. Nick and Judy were a little surprised with everything.

"Woah! A lot of stuff here. I don't know if I'm in a bedroom, a music studio, or a night club." Nick stated.

"Does mom and dad know about all this stuff in your room?" Judy asked.

"Mom and dad can barely keep an eye on you. There are not enough days in the year for them keep on eye on ALL of us. Plus I'm sure they wouldn't mind." Dill said. Dill then got out his laptop and went to some site. "Come here you two. Have a look at this."

Nick and Judy then walked to Dill to take a to see what looked like a music sharing site.

"What's this?" Judy asked.

"My profile for a music sharing forum." Dill said. "See, I like listening to music so much, that I decided to get into making my own."

"That explains all the equipment." Judy said.

"Right. The music I like to do is Electro-Dance type music and some Dubstep sometimes. Here's what one of my sounds like." Dill said scrolling down to his playlist on the laptop.

He then played one of the songs he made. **(Just think a song that's catchy with a Electro beat.)** As soon as the song started playing, both Judy and Nick started nodding their heads. A good sign that they both liked what they were hearing.

"Not bad." Nick said still nodding.

"Yeah. It's really good." Judy said agreeing. "I can get really into it." Judy then started to dance a bit as soon as the beat started to pick up. "Yeah! Yeah! This is my new jam." Nick and Dill notice that Judy was getting a little too Dill paused the song from playing.

"You were getting way too into that, sis." Dill said.

"Oh. Sorry." Judy said stopping dancing.

"I'm more of a rock guy, but that wasn't bad." Nick said.

"Thanks! That was one of the first songs I made." Dill said. "I happen to did quite a few songs and posted them all here. I've actually got a lot of views for my music. See?"

Nick and Judy look at the screen and saw the views on some of his songs between the numbers of 500,000, 2,000,000, and one had 16,000,000. So saying that his songs weren't popular would be an understatement.

"Woah! 16,000,000 views?!" Judy shouted surprised.

"Most of them of probably bunnies, but yes. That's how much views I've been getting." Dill said smiling.

"Pretty impressive." Nick said.

"Thanks." Dill said.

Nick then happen to look at the top of his profile page and saw the words "Anonymous Artist" at the top.

"Anonymous Artist? That's an... interesting name." Nick said.

"I haven't giving myself a name yet." Dill admitted.

"But why not?" Judy asked.

"Well I have been keeping this on the down low." Dill said. "I don't know how mom and dad react to all of this. I mean, they tried to keep you away from being a cop. Me wanting to be a music artist isn't really the best career choice. The same for some of our other siblings."

"They don't know about the others." Judy asked.

"Not to my knowledge. Each of us look out for each other, so most of us didn't told mom and dad." Dill said. Dill then got out his phone again to show them a picture of a male bunny wearing boxing shorts and boxing gloves. "Rufus, went off a to be a boxer. A BOXER!? A RABBIT BOXER! Can you even imagine that?"

"Actually I did tumble with a rhino during my ZPD training." Judy mentioned.

"Me too." Nick admitted.

"Seriously?! And won?" Dill said looking surprised.

"Not the first time. No." Judy admitted.

"The first time for me, I came out swinging. Then I got beat down to the ground." Nick admitted.

"Anyway, mom and dad always worried about you the most, Jude. They just assumed that we all would be farmer and stay farmer. So they never really worried about the rest of us." Dill stated. "But if they find out about some of things we are all doing now. They would both have heart attacks. Or at least freak out a lot. Sis, what do you feel about all of this?"

"Well... everyone is following new dreams and they all seem pretty happy. So, if you're happy doing want you want to do, then go for it." Judy said.

"Well, I don't want to just make music and be famous for it." Dill said. He then got out a poster of some club in Zootopia. In bold letters was **"Club Jungarama. The Wildest Dance Club in Zootopia"**. "Check it."

"Club... Jungarama?" Judy said tilting her head as she looked at the poster.

"I know that place." Nick said. "It's a club downtown. It's really popular. All the city's mammals go there to listen to music, dance, and have fun."

"How come we've never been there?" Judy asked.

"How come YOU have never been there? I've been to most places of the city at least once." Nick stated. "Compare to me, you're still a newbie when it comes to the city."

"I'm getting there." Judy said puffing her cheeks. "So, why are you showing us this?"

"Club Jungarama is always looking for DJs. I wouldn't mind being a DJ there one day." Dill said. "They also get paid a pretty penny."

"A pretty penny, you say?" Nick asked. Nick then started to scratch his chin. "Maybe I should look into this 'DJ' thing."

"Niiiiick..." Judy said in a scowling tone.

"Kidding. Kidding." Nick said. "So kid, you want to go there and be a DJ one day?"

"Yeah! I think I can be awesome at it." Dill said.

"Well, lucky for you, I just happen to know the owner." Nick said.

"REALLY?" Dill said looking surprised.

"Didn't your sister tell you? I know everyone in Zootopia." Nick stated.

"It's true. He does." Judy admitted.

"So one day, in the far future, I can talk to the owner and tell him about you." Nick said. "If you serious about doing this music thing."

"You would do that for me?" Dill asked.

"Sure. You are one of Carrots's brothers after all. I don't mind helping you out." Nick said.

"Thanks Nick." Dill said smiling.

"One more thing. You got to come up with a DJ name for yourself." Nick said.

"Oh. That's right." Dill said. "Well, now's a good time as any. Any idea?"

"Hmmmm..." Judy said thinking. Then she had a good one in mind. "How about... DJ Dill the Thrill?"

"Dill the Thrill? Dad's nickname for me?" Dill said. Then he thought about it, and thought it wasn't a bad name. "Actually... you know what?" Dill then started editing his profile name and typed "DJ Dill the Thrill" this time. "I'm not lie. I was always fond of the name."

"I've always liked it." Judy said smiling.

"Alright. Guess I'm going take this music making as far as I can go. If things don't work out, then I can always try something else and it doesn't have to be farmer. That's fine, right?" Dill asked.

"Exactly. Do whatever makes you happy, Dill the Thrill." Nick said.

"Okay. YOU can call me Dill the Thrill. But only cause you're Jude's boyfriend." Dill said.

When Nick and Judy heard Dill say "Jude's boyfriend", both of there faces went red.

"BOYFRIEND?" Nick and Judy shouted out blushing.

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend. What made you think that?" Judy asked.

"Really? You're not?" Dill said. "All of the our little brothers and sisters said that you were."

"Those little snots..." Judy thought.

"Just... don't pay them any mind. You know how little kids can be." Nick said still red faced.

"Hey. If you two are actually a thing, that's your choice. I don't care at all if you dating or not. I'm fine with whatever." Dill stated. "Anyway, I guess I should talk to dad. Mom too."

"You sure?" Judy asked.

"I'm sure." Dill said sounding sure.

"Then you should do it now." Nick said.

"Right." Dill said.

So Dill, Nick, and Judy left the room. Dill went downstairs to the living room to talk to Stu and Bonnie. The two of them happen to be there watching some tv on the couch. Nick and Judy watched from a distance, to see if things would work out well.

"Hey Dad. Mom." Dill said.

"Dillian." Bonnie and Stu said. Stu then turned off the tv.

"You... got a minute?" Dill asked.

"Of course, son." Stu said getting off of the couch. Bonnie did the same.

"I'm... sorry for how I been acting lately." Dill told them. "Also, I'm sorry for shouting at you dad."

"No. It's quite alright, Dill." Stu said. "The truth is... I understand."

"What?" Dill said looking surprised.

"As parents, we want what's best for our kids. It's why we would preferred if all our kids were farmers like us." Stu said.

"But ultimately, we can't choose what they should do." Bonnie said.

"Dill, we learned from Judy that some of our kids are gonna be triers." Stu said.

"It may scare us sometimes... and we may worry a lot, but the most important thing we can do as parents is support our children with whatever they choose to do." Bonnie said.

Hearing that really surprised Dill. The same for Judy and Nick who were still listening. Stu and Bonnie were willing to support Dill with whatever he wanted to do. So he might as well tell them.

"Mom, dad, I want to make music. Electro-Dance music that people would love. Also, I want to move to Zootopia one day to be a DJ at a club." Dill said.

Stu and Bonnie both went silent. Maybe it was a bad idea to say everything he wanted to do right off the bat. Dill had a worried look on his face. Stu and Bonnie finally broke the silence.

"Well... son... that's uhh..." Stu said looking a bit ill.

"... Really great." Bonnie said trying not to sound worried.

"Look, I know it's not the best career choice, but some of the others' choices are not as great either." Dill said.

"Wait? What do you mean by 'the others' choices'?" Bonnie asked.

Dill eyes widen when he realized that he basically ratted out some of the members of his family. Judy and Nick were feeling pretty much the same as they hear that.

"I've... said too much, have I?" Dill stated.

"Dillian..." Stu and Bonnie said having straight faces.

"Okay. DON'T freak out. But some of us... decided to have... career changes... and do stuff outside of farming." Dill stated.

"Who and how many?" Stu asked.

"Just... two or five... ty." Dill said.

"Five-ty? As in Fifty?" Stu shouted. "Fifty of our kids are doing new things without telling us?"

"More or less." Dill said while doing a "so-so" gesture.

"Why are we just finding out about this now?!" Stu shouted out.

"Stu, now calm down." Bonnie said to her husband. "It's no big deal. We're still supporting our kids with what they want to do." Bonnie then looked at Dill with a worried expression on her face. "So... which of your brothers and sisters decided to change what they wanted to do? Alex? Randy? Kelly?"

"I've said too much already. I'm not saying anything else." Dill said before walking away.

"What about your brother, Rufus? He was always go on about being a boxer. He wasn't serious about going on with that, right? RIGHT?!" Stu said sounding worried.

"You two should be happy. A bunch of your kids are triers now. It's a good thing you two are such good supporters now." Dill said as he continues to walk away.

As Stu and Bonnie continue to worry about a few of their kids that decided to switch careers, Nick and Judy slowly walked away from the living room.

"Well... I think they took the news pretty good." Nick said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Uhh... you know Nick, I just realized that I haven't really show you around town yet?" Judy said trying to come up with a excuse to leave the room. "Let's go now."

"What about your parents?" Nick asked.

"They'll be fine." Judy said knowing she was lying.

Nick and Judy could hear some more panic shouting from Stu and Bonnie coming from the hallway.

"Do you have the keys to the truck?" Nick asked.

"Right here." Judy said jiggling the keys in her paw.

"Let's go." Nick said frantically.

"Let's." Judy said.

Not wanting to say in the house any longer, Judy and Nick decide to take the truck and go on a drive around town. Maybe they could have some fun there. Definitely more fun than the Hopps household is having right now.

To be continued...

 **So it seems that Judy wasn't the only trier in the family now. Meaning Judy's parents have more kids to worry about. Other than that, Nick and Judy decide to go into town. Maybe Judy will run into some familiar faces. You're just have too wait til next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ohh sweet Chapter 5. Nearly half of this story is over now. But I'm still have a lot of things planned for Nick and Judy on their time at Bunnyburrow. This time, they are heading into town. They will also run into a certain fox. Pretty sure you all can guess who if you watched the movie. Now then, let's get this chapter going.**

* * *

Judy and Nick, who were now wearing their hats again, have just left the house and are taking the family truck into town. Judy was doing the driving. Nick was currently searching around the truck for something. Judy knew what he was looking for and she also knew that they wouldn't find them.

"There aren't any blueberries, Nick." Judy said.

"Why not? I could really use something to eat." Nick said pouty.

"We can get something to eat later. I promise you, Nick." Judy said.

"Fine." Nick said still looking pouty.

Judy looked at the horizon I could see the town ahead.

"Look! There it is." Judy said smiling.

"Huh. Looks like a nice little town." Nick said.

The two then parked the truck and both got out. The town was just as you would expect. A few small shops on every corner. Their were mostly bunnies walking around, but their were a few other mammals as well. Judy grabbed Nick's arm and started to tug him.

"Come on Nick." Judy said.

"Hey! Easy Carrots." Nick said. "You're gonna pull my arm off."

"Sorry. I'm just so excited to be back here." Judy said smiling. "I can't wait to show you everything."

"Okay. Let's just take things slowly." Nick said.

Just like that, Judy and Nick began their walk around town. Both Nick and Judy were greeted by most of the townsfolk. Nick was quite surprised that most of them were so nice to a fox. They started by going to a small clothing store. Judy had to try on some of the new clothes they had. Nick didn't seem to not like the idea of waiting for Judy to try on clothes. But he was too good of a guy to just leave. So he watched Judy put on three different outfits. The first outfit she tried on was a pink shirt with a white sweather and a red skirt. Nick didn't seem to impressed with the look. Judy then switch to an pink dress with flowers on it and was also wearing a red bow near one of her ears. Nick thought she looked cute in it, but he knew about how bunnies feel about the "C" word. So he didn't say anything. The third outfit Judy wearing a slim sparkling white dress with a silk scarf around her neck. Seeing her in that dress, Nick was stunned. He thought Judy actually look really beautiful in in. His responds was wagging his tail rapidly. Judy responded by giggling. Nick then realized that she was laughing because of his tail. So he hold his tail down so it wouldn't wag so much. Now it was Nick's turn to try on some outfits. The first outfit was a red version of the green shirt that he usually wears with a palm tree tie and white pants. Nick seems to like it, but Judy questioned it since it was too similar to his regular attire. Judy told Nick to try something different. Nick decided to wear something else. He then put on a green polo with some dark blue jeans. Judy liked the look. Nick felt comfortable in it. Nick then switch to wear a sleek black suit and tie. Nick felt he looked like quite the gentleman in the suit. Judy couldn't help but think that Nick looked handsome in that suit. Nick noticed the way Judy was staring at him and tease her a bit by flirting with her. Judy tried her best to ignore the flirting. But with Nick, it was hard. After switching back to their regular attire, they bought some of the clothes the tried on and left the store to do their next activity.

Nick was really hungry now. The same could be said for Judy. The two decided to get some lunch at a spot that Judy would always go to as a kid growing up. It was a nice little diner. The two had some veggie burgers with some fries. Nick really liked the fries, saying that they were better than any that he has tried in Zootopia.

After lunch, the two walked around town some more. Going to other stores, seeing Judy's old school, and saying hi to all the townsfolks. Nick actually liked Judy's hometown quite a bit. It was... different from how things were in the city. Nick and Judy walked down one of the streets a bit.

"This day has been pretty good." Nick thought. "Just me and Carrots..."

"I'm really have a nice time with Nick." Judy thought. "Ha... ha... If I didn't know better..."

"I would say that this..." Nick thought.

"Is kinda like..." Judy thought.

"A date!" Nick and Judy thought.

The thought that all of this could be a date made Nick and Judy start feeling awkward around each other and they both started to blush a bit. I mean, this wasn't the first time Nick and Judy hanged out this long, but this time, it felt weirder than usual. All weird feelings aside, Judy looked ahead and noticed a small bakery. On the window display, their were several tasty looking treats from cakes to pies. She looked at the top of the title and it said "Gideon Grey's Good Bakery Stuff".

"Huh. So this is Gideon's Bakery." Judy said.

"Umm... who's Gideon again? Nick asked.

"I told you about him already, didn't I?" Judy asked. "Gideon and my parents work together as partners. He's also a fox."

"He's a fox and your family of bunnies is working with him?" Nick said looking surprised. "I'm starting to think members of your family LIKE working with foxes."

"Mom and dad did some changing after I became a cop." Judy said. "But enough of that. Let's go in."

Judy and Nick then went into the bakery. A slight chubby red fox with an auburn hair cut was at the counter placing some of his desserts on the display counter. This was none other then Gideon.

"Gideon Grey." Judy said to get his attention.

"Well if it isn't Judy Hopps. When did you get back in town?" Gideon asked.

"Just yesterday actually." Judy stated.

"So, who's your friend here?" Gideon asked looking at Nick.

"My name is Nicholas P. Wilde. Call me Nick." Nick said holding his paw out.

"Gideon Grey. But I guess you can call me Gid." Gideon said shaking Nick's paw.

"Nice bakery you got here." Nick said.

"Thanks." Gideon said.

"Look at you two. A country fox and a city fox getting along." Judy said smiling.

"Well we are both foxes." Nick said.

"Ha ha... yeah." Judy said scratching the back of her head.

"So Nick, how do you know Judy?" Gideon asked.

"Judy's my partner at the ZPD." Nick said.

"First a rabbit, now a fox? You two must really be making history for Zootopia." Gideon said.

"I don't like to brag about it." Nick said soundly a bit smug.

"Bragging is ALL you do." Judy stated.

"Not ALL the time. Just enough of the time." Nick said. Judy responded by rolling her eyes then shooking her head.

"Nick, I swear... sometimes you are just... too..." Judy said while look outside of the store window. She happen to see two sheep, one black and one white, and a rabbit walking down the street. She seem to have a really surprised look on her face. "HEY! Those are my old friends from my old school. I haven't seen them in ages. I got to go talk to them."

Judy then went to the door to go outside.

"You two can talk to each other a bit. You know... some _fox talk_." Judy said.

" _Fox talk?_ " Nick and Gideon said looking concern.

"You know what I mean. _Guy fox talk_." Judy said.

" _Guy fox talk?_ " Both Nick and Gideon said concern again.

"Whatever you want to call it. I need to go. I'll be right back." Judy said.

Judy then left Gideon's bakery. Now Nick and Gideon were the only two there. The two of them both felt a little awkward. But they both knew Judy, so they decided to go with Judy's idea of _guy fox talk_.

"So... Gid, Carrots told me you work with Mr. and Mrs. Hopps?" Nick asked.

"You mean Judy? Yes. They provide the produce and I use it to make all my desserts here." Gideon said.

"Huh. Pretty cool. Carrots told me that her family use to be afraid of foxes. But to see them work with a fox shows that they really are willing to go with change and not be so judgmental." Nick stated.

"Yeah... about that..." Gideon said starting to look down. "Didn't Judy told you anything about when we were kids?"

"No. Why?" Nick asked.

"Well... you see... in the past, I...I wasn't the nicest kid around. I was a real jerk." Gideon admitted. "Judy was one of the kids I wasn't the nicest to."

"Oh." Nick said looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah. I was going through some personal things and having some self doubt." Gideon said.

"Personal things? Like others seeing as a fox and not getting to know you for who you truly are?" Nick asked.

"So you know what I mean?" Gideon asked

"I guess you can say I have been through the same thing. But I was more bullied than being a bully." Nick said.

"Ah. Sorry to hear about that." Gideon said.

"No. It's fine. I was able to manage myself pretty well. But for you, it must have been pretty rough, growing up in a town full of bunnies." Nick said.

"Yeah. But I've learn to cope with it by baking." Gideon said. "Loved baking so much that I decided to opening up this bakery. The rabbits in town even stopped fearing us foxes."

"Pretty cool." Nick said. "So I'm guessing that when Judy's parents decided to become partners with you."

"Uh huh. I also made sure to apologize to Judy. She didn't even hold a grudge against me." Gideon said.

"Well the little bunny isn't one to hold a grudge." Nick said.

"So Nick, how did you met Judy?" Gideon said.

"It was a bit of a random encounter the first time." Nick said. "The second time she needed my help to solve the 'Missing mammals case'. Let's just say, Judy knows how to get her way. After we found the mammals, she wanted me to join the ZPD as her partner. But then there was the press conference and... I wasn't too happy about some of the things she said."

"Huh. I guess that what she met by knowing a thing or two about being a jerk." Gideon said.

"After that, she apologize to me. I wasn't one to hold a grudge either." Nick said. "After we found out Bellwether was the one causing everything, we got her arrested and I decided to join the ZPD for real. Carrots and I have been partners ever since."

"Wow. Sounds like Judy has really turned you life around." Gideon said.

"From what I heard, I'm only one of the mammals who's life got turned around because of her." Nick said.

"Haha! Too right." Gideon said. "Judy really is one tough cookie."

"Yeah. She also works harder than any other officer in the force." Nick said.

"Guess that's why Mr. and Mrs. H are always so proud of her." Gideon said.

"With a daughter like that, they have a reason to." Nick said smiling.

Seems that Nick and Gideon were getting along pretty well. In some ways, they had a lot in common. Not just the fact that they are both foxes. But they also had there lives changed by Judy. Nick then looked down at the glass counter and started to stare at the delicious looking treats.

"I got to say. You got a bunch of tasty looking stuff here." Nick said.

"Anything that you fancy?" Gideon asked.

Nick continue to look all the baked goods that the display had. There were many different kinds of cakes. From chocolate cakes, to vanilla cakes, to red velvet cakes, to cakes topped with strawberries. They were also cupcakes, cheesecakes, doughnuts, cookies, and pies. But for Nick (and his love of blueberries), what really interested him was a blueberry pie.

"That blueberry pie is speaking to me right now." Nick said looking like his mouth was about to water. "You use the blueberries from the Hopps's farm, right?"

"You betcha." Gideon said proudly.

"Then I have to try that pie." Nick said with a wide smile on his face.

"Alright then. Let me wrap that up for you." Gideon said taking the pie out of the display to put it into a box.

As Gideon was putting the pie up, Judy came back inside the bakery.

"Hey! I'm back." Judy said.

"Hey Carrots. Welcome back." Nick said to Judy. "Did you say hi to your friends?"

"Yeah. They are all doing great." Judy said smiling. "They said that they are happy that I'm doing so well in Zootopia."

"That's good to hear." Nick said.

Gideon give Nick a white box with the blueberry pie in it.

"Here you go. One blueberry pie." Gideon said with a smile. "I also cut it into slices for you."

"Thanks Gid. How much do I owe you?" Nick said getting out his wallet out.

"Uh uh! Your money is no good here." Gideon said telling Nick to put his wallet up. "This pie is on the house. Anyone who is a friend of the Hopps is a friend of mine."

"Wow. That's very generous of you." Nick said. Nick then put his wallet back in his pocket and toke the box. "Thanks Gideon."

"It's my pleasure." Gideon said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we should get going." Judy said. "Sorry we couldn't stay and talk some more."

"It's fine. It's was good to see ya even for just a bit." Gideon said. "Also, you have a great partner here."

"I tell her that every time." Nick said smirking.

"... and you never let me forget it." Judy said shaking her head.

"Alright then. Let's get going." Nick said to Judy. Then he looked at Gideon again. "Gid, if you are ever in Zootopia, let us know. I'm sure we can have a great time."

"I might just take you on that offer." Gideon said.

"Well... see ya Gideon." Judy said waving goodbye.

"Ya'll come back now." Gideon said waving goodbye as well.

So with a blueberry pie in hand, Nick and Judy left Gideon's bakery. Nick was really eyeballing the box and wanting to dig it to it right now. But Judy told him to wait til they find a place to sit down. Judy suggested that they go to the park nearby. After a few extra minutes of walking, they made it to the park and both sat down on an old wooden bench. Both of them were eating a pie of Gideon's pie. Nick was in bliss.

"Mmmmm... Mmmmm... Mmmmmm!" Nick said with a mouth for of pie. "I got to tell you, Carrots. That Gideon knows how to make a great pie." Nick then took another bite of the pie slice. "I already loved your family's blueberries, but in this pie... mmmmm! It's so good."

"Well dad did say Gideon is one of the best bakers in the Tri-burrows." Judy said before taking a tiny bite of the pie.

"With baking like this, Gideon just might be my new best friend now." Nick said. "Well... new best FOX friend. Don't want to make you jealous, Carrots."

"Ha ha..." Judy said with sarcasm.

As Nick finished his slice of pie, he look around the whole park. He had to admit it. It was really nice. Actually, the whole town of Bunnyburrow was nice. It was different from the city, but it was nice.

"I'm not gonna lie, Bunnyburrow really is a nice town." Nick thought. "But I don't know why Judy traded it for life in the city. I wouldn't mind having the simple life. So why did she trade it for the busy life?"

While Nick was in deep thought, Judy notice.

"Nick, are you okay?" Judy asked.

"Oh. I'm fine, Carrots." Nick said. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Judy asked.

"About getting another slice of pie." Nick said about to grab another slice. Judy close the box and took it away from him.

"I think you had enough pie." Judy said with a straight face. "Besides, you don't want to spoil yourself for dinner."

"I guess you're right." Nick said scratching his head.

"It's gotten late. We should head back home." Judy said.

"Okay." Nick said.

So Nick and Judy got off from the bench and went back to the truck to head back to the Hopps's House. During the driving, Nick was still in deep thought about Judy and why she decided to move to the city over staying here in Bunnyburrow.

To be continued...

 **So Nick got to meet Gideon and bonded with him pretty well. He also seems to be liking his stay in Bunnyburrow so far. But his and Judy's time in Bunnyburrow still isn't over yet. See what else is in store for them in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So now we are at Chapter 6. Sadly, this story is almost over. But it's not over yet. Sorry if this chapter took too long. This chapter was WAAAAAY longer than I originally planned. But I had a lot of ideas and wanted to add as much of them as I could. For this chapter Nick will spend some more time with Judy's siblings. They will also be a part with Judy talking to some of her sisters and her mom and Nick talking to Judy's dad. They will also be some shipping moments... cause I like shipping moments. We ALL like shipping moments. Sorry. I REALLY on the WildeHopps ship right now. Well, let's get this chapter underway.**

* * *

It was the next day on Nick and Judy's time on the Hopps farm. It was the middle of the day and Nick (back to wearing his regular clothing) was in the living room with Judy's mom, Bonnie. She was currently showing Nick a family album with few pictures of Judy and the others. One of the pictures Bonnie showed Nick was Judy during the day she graduated from the academy.

"... And here's Judy on her graduation." Bonnie said to Nick.

"Look at Carrots. All bold and ready to take on the world." Nick said. "She's pretty much the same way now."

"First rabbit recruit and Valedictorian. We were all so proud of her that day." Bonnie said. "But as you can guess, we were also worried about her too."

"Being a cop isn't an easy job. Take it from another Valedictorian and the first fox recruit. I'm also guessing your daughter didn't want to take the easy route." Nick stated.

"Judy was always a trier, compare to the rest of us." Bonnie stated to Nick.

"You should feel proud of that. I mean, I know you and Mr. Hoops must worry about her a lot, but she has helped a lot of people in city. She really is doing her best to make the world a better place." Nick said.

"I am proud of her. Stu and I have always been." Bonnie said. "Oh and Nick dear..." Bonnie then put her hand on top of Nick's shoulder. "Thank you for looking out for our Judy."

Nick felt a little surprised to hear that. He wasn't use to someone thanking him for something other than Judy herself.

"It's... no problem." Nick said while scratching the tip of his nose. Nick then turns the pages of the photo album a couple of times. He was trying to see if he could find some baby pictures of Judy. "I see a lot of baby pictures of your other kids, but it's seems pretty hard to find one of Carrots."

"Ummm... hold on just one second." Bonnie said taking the album and turning a couple of pages. She stopped turning the pages when she found a photo with baby Judy. "Here's one."

Nick looked at the picture. It was really cute baby Judy in a light-blue onesie with carrots on it. She was also holding a stuffed bunny. Seeing the picture of baby Judy made Nick had the widest smile on his face.

"OH... M... Goodness! This has got to be the most adorable picture of Carrots I have ever seen." Nick said look really happy.

"This is one of my favorite pictures of little Judy." Bonnie said happily. "Isn't see precious?"

"Seeing Judy like this, my life is now complete." Nick said smiling slyly.

At that moment, Judy stepped into the room.

"Hey mom. Hey Nick." Judy said greeting them. "What are you two doing?"

"Ooooohhhh nothing." Nick said slyly and snickering. "Just looking at some your ol' family album with your mom. Including..." Nick pulled Judy's baby picture from the album to show Judy it. "... your old baby picture.

Seeing the photo, Judy's face when red of embarrassment.

"NIIIICKKKK! MOOOOOM!" Judy shouted out with a red face.

Judy dashed at Nick to take the picture away from him. Nick got off the couch and decided to play a game of "Keep Away" with Judy. He holds the picture up really high so Judy couldn't reach it. But it didn't stop Judy from trying.

"HAND IT OVER!" Judy shouted.

"What? This?" Nick said teasing Judy. "Are you just trying to take this picture? Is that what this is?"

"I SAID HAND IT OVER!" Judy shouted.

"Nope!" Nick said slyly.

"GIVE IT!" Judy shouted.

"I've already looked at the picture. It's now forever stored in the memory bank of my brain." Nick said with a smirk.

Judy still tried to get the photo from Nick. Nick continued to play "Keep Away" with Judy. Bonnie just watched and laughed. She was actually finding all of this very entertaining. Judy was starting to look tired and slowly began to stop. As she stopped, she began to have a pouty look on her face. Nick then looked at her pouty face and decided to stop teasing her.

"Alright! Alright! I know you bunnies can be emotional." Nick then gave the photo to Judy. Judy admitted snatched it away from Nick's paw.

"Ha! Dumb fox! I knew that would get you." Judy said smirking.

"You sly bunny." Nick responded.

"Now I'll be takin THIS... and hide it where no one can find it." Judy said as she begins to leave the room.

"I have other copies of that picture, dear." Bonnie stated out loud.

"Plus I already saw it. Like I said 'It's now forever stored in the memory bank of my brain.'" Nick shouted out with a grin.

Judy just growled as she left the room, still holding the photo.

"Well that was fun." Nick said with a smile. "I think I'll go get myself something to drink and look around the house some more."

"Okay. Don't get lost, Nick dear." Bonnie said.

Nick left the living room to go into the kitchen for something to drink. He walked down the long hallway and as he made it too the kitchen, three little boy bunnies were already in the kitchen. They were around the ages of 7 to 9. One bunny had whitish grey color fur and worn a dark blue shirt with a big star on it and blue jeans. Another bunny had goldish fur with brown ears and a brown muzzle. He had on a light blue shirt with a baseball and a bat on it. Also had on black jeans. The third bunny had brown fur and worn a green shirt and white pants. It looks like the three of them were doing something. Curious, Nick called out to it.

"Hellooooo?" Nick said to the three bunnies.

The three reacted by jumping a bit. They then turned around to see that it was Nick. They also look like they were hiding something behind them.

"Heeeey Nick!" The three boys said nervously. Nick knew something was up with the three of them.

"Kevin (goldish fur), Mikey (whitish grey fur), and Zack (brown fur), right?" Nick said. Nick started knowing the names of some of Judy's siblings. The three bunnies all nodded their heads. "What do you three have behind you backs?"

"Nooooothing." Kevin, Mikey, and Zack said nervously.

Being a former hustler and looking at their faces, Nick knew they were lying. With his great sense of smell, he can smell something sweet behind them.

"Kids, since I'm a fox, I have a very keen sense of smell." Nick stated. "And with that sense of smell, I can tell you three are hiding chocolate chip cookies behind your backs." The three boys' eyes widen when Nick guessed that. "So you three might as well come clean."

Realized that Nick knew, they decided to give up on hiding the cookies. They show Nick a big white box of chocolate chip cookies. Looking at the top of the box, it was from Gideon's bakery.

"Let's me guess, you kids aren't suppose to get any of these, were you?" Nick asked.

"Uhhhhhhhh..." Kevin, Mikey, and Zack went.

"Tch. Tch. This isn't good." Nick said to them.

"You're not gonna tell mom, are you?" Zack asked looking worried.

"No. No. Not that. You're doing everything wrong." Nick told them.

"Huh?" Kevin, Mikey, and Zack said looking confused.

"Alright. Let me see that box." Nick asked.

Mikey gave Nick the box and Nick opened it. The box had all the cookies stacked together in different rows. Looking at the box, there were at least 7 dozen cookies in there. Well lesser now, since it looked like three were taken.

"See. Here's the problem. You randomly picked cookies from the box without thinking about the placement of the cookies." Nick stated. "Now what you need to do is rearrange the cookies in a fashion that doesn't look like anyone took any."

Nick started moving the cookies to hide the missing areas, but there were still some extra cookies in the rows.

"Now as you can see, we need to get rid of four of these cookies." Nick said to the boys. "So, that means three cookies for you..." Nick then gave Kevin, Mikey, and Zack each another cookie. "... and one cookie for me." Nick said before putting a cookie in his mouth. "There. Now we just have to cover your tracks. First we clean off the pawprints on the box." Nick grabbed a rag and wiped the box clean. "Then you put the box the EXACT way you found it."

Kevin then put the box back in the fridge. Being sure it was place the exact same way it was before.

"Lastly, wipe away any cookie crumbs leftover from the floor and your faces." Nick said finishing his cookie.

They were all careful enough to not leave any crumbs on the floor.

"Okay. Looks like everything in order." Nick said. He then poured himself a cup of mixed berry juice, since he did came here for. "Just remember, if you ever do something like this again... make sure to think about everything and be sure to cover up your tracks." Nick then sipped his drink while leaving the room. "Well... see you three later. Don't get into any trouble."

As Nick left the three kids, they couldn't help but stare at him in an admirable fashion.

"He's so cool." Mikey said.

"He's so awesome." Zack said.

"I want to be just like him when I grow up." Kevin said.

It seems that Nick was starting to get more fans in the Hopps household. Nick sipped more of his drink as he walked down the hallway some more humming a song.

"Got to say, these last couple of days has been pretty good." Nick thought. "All the kids seem to really love me. I'm actually pretty surprised."

At that moment, Nick felt something grabbing on his tail. Or in this case, someone.

"Huh? I know that tail grabbing anywhere." Nick said.

Nick then turned around to see who it was. It was none other than little Suzy, happily hugging Nick's tail.

"Mini-Carrots! Hello there." Nick said. He lifted up Suzy and then hugged her. "How's my favorite little carrot doing?" He then whispered something in her ears. "Don't tell the others."

Nick then put Suzy down to the ground.

"Nick, can you play with me and my brothers and sisters today?" Suzy asked. She then switches to having a pouty look on her face. "You didn't get to play with any of us at all yesterday."

"Oh. I'm sorry. You're big sister wanted to show me around town." Nick said to her. "But today, I am totally free."

"Yay!" Suzy shouted happily.

"But NO 'Capture the fox', okay?" Nick said.

"Okay." Suzy said.

Nick then hold Suzy's paw as they walked down the hall.

"You know, you are REALLY tiny." Nick said to Suzy.

"I'm 3." Suzy said.

"3 IS a tiny age." Nick stated.

Meanwhile, after hiding her baby picture, Judy decided to head to the family media room. In the room, there were some extra TVs, a ping pong table, and some regular table for cards and board games. In the room were two of Judy's sisters. They both looked around the same age she was. One of the sisters had a light yellow fur colored and wearing a red bow on her left ear. She also had on a yellow and white striped shirt with a blue jean jacket on and a white skirt. Her name was Madison, but often called Maddie. The other bunny was a light grey color and wearing glasses. She was wearing a yellow dress with a white vest over the top. "Her name was Wendy. It seems that the two were currently playing a game of chess. Maddie moved one of her pawns.

"Okay Wendy. Let's see what your next move is." Maddie said looking confident.

Wendy moved her knight piece near Maddie's king.

"Checkmate!" Wendy said as she adjusted her glasses.

"ARRRRRGGHHHHH!" Maddie shouted in anger. "ONE MORE GAME!

"You said that 5 games ago." Wendy said.

"I'll win this time." Maddie said.

"Said that the 5 games ago too." Wendy stated.

Judy walked over to greet them.

"Hey girls." Judy said to her sisters.

"Judy! What's up, sis?" Maddie said happily.

"Do you want to play a game of chess? You would probably be better than Maddie here." Wendy said.

"Watch it, Wendy." Maddie said looking mad at Wendy.

"Actually, I just came here to see if anyone wanted to talk." Judy said.

"Oh. We can do that." Maddie said. She then moved the chess board the table and brought another chair to the table. "Come now. Sit. Sit."

Judy then sat down on the chair.

"So, how's Zootopia city life treating you?" Maddie asked.

"Great! You can always find something new to do in the city." Judy said. "I also do a great job keeping peace in the city."

"Well that's what we expected after you saved the city." Wendy said.

"Ha ha. Seems like everyone brings that up." Judy said scratching the back of her head. "I just did what I could do to fix things."

"Soooo..." Maddie said.

"Soooo..." Judy said.

"So, aren't you going to talk about that tall, cool glass of city water that you brought with you?" Maddie said.

"You mean Nick?" Judy asked.

"Yes him. How long have you and Nick been... dating?" Maddie asked.

"DATING?!" Judy shouted as she was starting to blush. "Nick and I aren't dating. Why does everyone think that? Where did you even get the idea?"

"Our little brothers and sisters told us." Wendy stated. "News travels fast in this house."

"Ugh! Those little snots." Judy said laying her head down on the tables. "All you need to know is that we AREN'T dating or anything like that."

"I wouldn't say that's the ONLY thing we want to know." Wendy said.

"He's your partner, right? Tell us how you met him?" Maddie asked.

"Well... it was my first day on the force and I was on parking duty." Judy said. Judy then continue explaining the whole story on how her and Nick met and everything they had been through during the whole "Night Howlers" case. "... so now, the two of us became partners and work together ever since."

"All of that and you're NOT together? I just don't get you, Judy." Maddie asked.

"Look, I see where you are getting at, but if you haven't notice, there's a bit of a... problem with Nick." Judy stated.

"You mean the fact that he's a fox?" Wendy asked.

"And that doesn't bother either of you?" Judy asked.

"Uhhh... no." Maddie and Wendy said to her.

"Really? Even with our family's... history with foxes?" Judy asked.

"Uh huh. From what you told us, Nick's a really nice guy." Maddie said. "Not to mention, for a fox... he's really hot."

"You... you think Nick is hot?" Judy said looking surprised.

"Oh god. Absolutely." Maddie and Wendy said together happily

"His long fluffy tail. Those soft, yet firm paws." Maddie said.

"Those ears. That orange fur. The fact that he's so tall. So very, very tall." Wendy said.

"Please! Stop! I don't think I like you two talking about my partner that way." Judy said blushing madly.

"That look on you face says otherwise." Wendy said slying.

"Sh...shut it." Judy said looking away.

"Look, I don't see why 'Ms. Try Everything' is so worried about." Maddie said. "What's wrong with dating a fox?"

"Since when has everyone become so open?" Judy asked.

"We have YOU to blame for that." Maddie said pointing at Judy.

"Why is everyone blaming me?" Judy stated.

"Cause you had to be a trier." Wendy said. "Now everyone's wants to be triers too."

"So I've heard." Judy said remembering what Dillian said.

"Bottomline, it's no real problem if you like Nick." Maddie said.

"Even if he's not a rabbit?" Judy asked.

"Sis, let me tell you something." Maddie said scooting her chair closer to Judy. "See, I dated a lot of male rabbits. I've also broke up with a lot of male rabbits."

"So, what you saying is, that you have bad luck with men?" Wendy said smugly.

"Can it, Wendy!" Maddie shouted. "Judy, do you want to know why I broke up with them? Cause the bunnies here in Bunnyburrow are all the same."

"All the same? What do you mean by that?" Judy asked.

"Well I don't mean they all looked the same or related to one another. I mean, all of them wanted the same thing." Maddie stated. "The rabbits here all want the simple stuff. A simple job, a simple lifestyle, and a 100 or so kids. That's stuff sound great and all... at first. But when you think about it... it all sounds so... boring."

"Boring?" Judy asked.

"Yeah. They all wanted NO excitement and NO thrills." Maddie said. "Not to mention, I don't think I want to have over 100 kids."

"So, you don't want to have kids?" Judy asked.

"Well I don't what to have 100 kids." Maddie said. "Maybe as high as 50, but no more than that. I don't see why mom and dad had so many of us. I know rabbits are good at multiplying, but this house can be a little too crowded. To top it off, it gets hard to remember everyone. Not to mention remembering birthdays."

"I admit all of us can be overwhelming, but it's not that hard to remember everyone's birthday." Judy said.

"Last week was my birthday." Wendy said before adjusting her glasses. "No one remembered."

Judy and Maddie both felt very awkward after hearing that.

"Ohhhhhhhhh... sorry." Judy and Maddie said feeling awkward that they forgot.

"It's fine. It happens. Like you said, there are a lot of us." Wendy said.

"All things aside Judy, you want a guy who will support you." Maddie said. "There aren't a lot of male bunnies that would support a bunny cop. Trust me on that one. But Nick, he supports you, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Judy said.

"You support him too, right?" Wendy asked.

"Yes. I do." Judy said.

"Would he do anything to help you?" Maddie asked.

"Yes." Judy said.

"Would you do anything to help him?" Wendy asked.

"Yes." Judy said.

"Then what's the problem?" Maddie asked. "Clearly, if there ever was a guy for you, it's him. Just because he's a fox, doesn't mean you should think of him different."

"Look. I understand what you guys are getting at and what you both mean." Judy said. "But..."

"But what?" Maddie and Wendy asked.

"I... still don't know how I feel about Nick?" Judy stated.

"Ugggggghhhhh!" Maddie and Wendy shouted out in disappointment.

"Fine. Don't listen to your sisters' advice. Just at least think about it." Maddie said. She then got up from her chair. "Well, I'm going now. You coming, Wendy?"

"Sure." Wendy said getting off from her chair. "See ya, Jude!"

"Alright." Judy said to her sisters.

As Maddie and Wendy left the room, they also had one more conversation.

"Hey! Do you know if Gideon Grey is single?" Maddie asked.

"Gideon?! Are you serious?" Judy shouted.

"Hey! I'm not gonna lie. He's a nice guy and a great baker." Maddie asked.

"He's also kind of cute." Wendy stated.

"For a predator like him, I'd be his prey anyday." Maddie said smiling shyly.

"Me too." Wendy stated as they left the room.

"Uggggghhhh..." Judy said groaning on the table.

As Judy was laying her head down on the table, Nick was with a few of Judy's brothers and sisters outside playing. This included Suzy, Kevin, Mikey, Zack, and others. Nick pretended that he was going savage and would chase the kids. It was all in good fun.

"Gaahhh! Oh no! I... I feel these urges." Nick said in an overdramatic way and gripping his chest. "I'm... turning SAVAGE!" Nick then got on all fours. "You better run... before I... EAT YOU!"

"Run!" One of the girl bunnies said playing along.

Nick was sure to minimize the savage acting compare to what he did with Judy. He did not want to mentally scar the kids. He started to chase the kids around for a while. The kids were doing more of a joyful running instead of fearful screaming and running. Nick chased Suzy around and caught her.

"Ha! Ha! Now I got you, Mini Carrots!" Nick said holding Suzy.

"Eek! I'm so sorry scare." Suzy said pretending to be scared.

Nick then slightly nipped at the tip of her ear. Then admittedly stopped.

"Bleeehhh! Too hairy!" Nick said. "Not tasty at all. That's it. No more bunnies for me."

"Heeheehee!" Suzy giggled.

Next thing to happen, was several of the other kids tackled Nick down to the ground. Nick didn't seem to mind it.

"Heeeey. I thought I said no 'Capture the Fox'?" Nick stated.

After a couple minutes of playing, Nick and the kids decided to just sit down the grass and talk to him. All of them lay down close to Nick. It still surprised Nick that these kids were not scared of him at all.

"Hey. You little carrots aren't scare of me at all, are you?" Nick asked.

"Why would we be?" Suzy said.

"Well, cause I'm a fox. Didn't your folks tell you how scary and sneaky foxes are?" Nick asked.

"Some foxes may be like that. But you're one of the good one." Zack said.

"Besides, you're not scary at all." One of the girl bunnies said.

"Don't know how I should really feel about that..." Nick said feeling that comment was slightly an insult. "But... thank you."

"Nick, are you gonna marry our sister?" Suzy asked.

"Yo... you're asking me that again?" Nick said blushing a bit. "Why do you want to know if I want to marry your sister so badly?"

"Cause if you marry our big sister, then you can be our brother-in-law." Mikey stated.

"Then you can teach us a bunch of other cool fox stuff." Kevin said.

"Yeah." A few of the other kids said.

Nick couldn't believe how supported all the kids were. I mean it's not like Nick was actually planning to marry Judy. They weren't even dating or anything. He didn't know what to say to the kids. But he decided to answer honestly.

"Kids, I like that fact that you are all supported and stuff. But... I don't think the marriage will ever happen." Nick told them.

"But why not?" Suzy asked looking upset.

"Don't you love our sister?" A girl bunny asked.

"Well it's not like I DON'T love her." Nick said. "It's just that... well..." Nick had to be honest with the kids and tell them the truth. "Foxes and rabbits can't really marry."

"Why not?" A girl bunny asked.

"Be honest kids. Have you ever seen foxes and rabbits together? I pretty sure no couples of different species have even married one another. Let alone foxes and rabbits." Nick told them.

"Really? Not one?" One of the boy bunnies said.

"Yup. That's just the truth about it." Nick said.

All the kids' heads were down and their ears were droopy. A sight that they all were pretty sad to hear everything Nick said.

" Ah jeez. I forgot how emotional bunnies can be. Now I may have to deal with a bunch of sad little carrots." Nick thought.

"Well then..." Suzy said before lifting her head back up and looking at Nick. "...why don't you and Judy be the first?"

"What?" Nick said looking surprised.

"You and Judy could be the first fox and rabbit to marry each other." Suzy said smiling.

"Wait? WHAT?!" Nick said shocked to hear that.

Then all of the other bunnies had started lifting their heads back up too and had smiles on their faces.

"Yeah. That's a great idea." Kevin said.

"There's nothing wrong with that." Mikey said.

"Just the thought of love beyond species is so romantic." One of the girl bunnies said happily.

"HOLD ON! You little carrots are getting ahead of yourselves." Nick said. "I don't think I could just do that."

"Why not?" Suzy asked again.

"Because... because... uhhhh..." Nick didn't know what to say to them. There wasn't any rule that said different species can't get marry. It hasn't really happen, but it's not like people were against it. So if they really wanted to, Nick and Judy could be the first fox and rabbit to marry each other.

"We're not hearing a no." A girl bunny said smiling.

"Yay! So you can marry our sister." Suzy said happily.

"This will be awesome." Mikey shouted.

"We'll have a brother-in-law that's a fox." Kevin said.

As the kids went on, Nick was in deep thought about how okay all the kids were with this. He also had a freaked out expression on his face.

"I don't know what to say to them. I WANT to say I don't plan to marry their sister at this time or any particular time. But they all seem so happy. Why do these bunnies have to be so cute?" Nick thought with that freaked out expression.

As Nick was with Judy's siblings, Judy was sitting on a chair in the living room. She was looking pictures on her phone of her and Nick. Each of the pictures had both of them look pretty happy. She stopped at one picture with Nick laying his head between Judy's ears. Both of them were smiling pretty happily. Judy could help but smile a laugh a bit. She was very lucky to have Nick.

"Oh Nick..." Judy thought as she looks at the picture.

"That's a nice picture of you two." A voice from behind her said.

"WOAH!" Judy shouted sound surprised.

Judy looked behind her to see who it was and it was her mom, Bonnie.

"Oh... hey mom." Judy said.

"I'm glad that you are here, Bun Bun." Bonnie said. "I wanted to talk to you. It seem like it's been a while since the two of us had a good old mother-daughter talk."

Bonnie then sat on one of the chairs.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Judy asked.

"How about... we talk about your partner Nick." Bonnie said. "All the kids seem to really like him and like being with him."

"I guess that's to be expected. Since Nick is pretty much a kid in heart." Judy said. "But, that's not a bad thing. I could always count on him."

"I can tell that you really care about him a lot, Judy." Bonnie said.

"Well... he is my partner. Most of the things I did were because I had Nick's help." Judy said blushing a bit. "He can be arrogant sometimes and a little wise-cracking, but he's also selfless and very goodhearted."

"Is that why you have fallen for him?" Bonnie asked. As she said that, Judy's eyes widen.

"Wh... what?" Judy said sounding surprised. "Mom, it's... it's not like that."

"Judy, I'm your mother. I know how you are feeling right now." Bonnie said. "I recall all the time you would go on about him on the phone and I see the way you look at him."

"I... I have no idea what you are talking about." Judy said trying to avoid the subject.

"Judy..." Bonnie said.

"Mom, I'm telling you. There is nothing between Nick and I." Judy said denying it.

"Really? It's just seems for someone who's happens to be your partner, someone you see every day, someone who has helped you through thick and thin, and among other things, it just seems that he would be something... more." Bonnie stated.

"Look mom, Nick and I ARE pretty close. As close as any two best friends can be." Judy admitted. "But it's not like our relationship is THAT kind of relationship."

"Is it because he's a fox?" Bonnie asked.

Judy went silent as Bonnie mentioned that. Bonnie then spoke some more.

"Judy, I have my assumptions about the two of you for a while. I know how you truly feel about him." Bonnie said. "Can you really say that you don't have any feelings for him?"

Judy thought deep about it. There was no point in hiding it anymore.

"Mom, I do have feelings for Nick." Judy admitted. "But it's... complicated. I'm a rabbit and he's a fox. A prey and a predator. How different is that? Mom, how do you feel about this?"

"True, you two are different as fire and water..." Bonnie said. "But... I'm relieved that you have someone like Nick."

"Really?" Judy said looking surprised.

"You always had to do things on your own, did you? Not even your dad and I supported you with your dreams. Let alone any of your brothers, sisters, or friends." Bonnie said. "But now, you found something. Nick has supported you through thick and thin. He has helped you every step of the way. To be honest, I don't think I could think of anyone better for you."

"Mom..." Judy said looking at Bonnie deeply.

"Honey, you have done so many things that other bunnies would never dream were possible. You even made your other siblings decide to try new things as well." Bonnie stated.

"Yeeeaahhhh... are you and dad okay with that?" Judy asked.

"Sure... to find out that about 72 of our children are doing different things now was surprising..." Bonnie said.

"72?" Judy thought being surprised.

"...But everyone is okay and they are happy, that's what matter." Bonnie said. "It's feels like all of you are growing up so fast. It's sad that knowing in a couple more years, Stu and I may be the only two left in this house."

"Mom, there is still plenty of us still living in this house, right?" Judy asked.

"Judy, look around you." Bonnie told Judy. "Do you see anyone else in this room?"

Judy looked around and noticed that they really were the only two rabbits in the room. When Judy was young and living in the house, her siblings would usually be around every corner. But not these days. The household has been slowing decreasing in numbers of residents.

"I guess I haven't I haven't notice how much lesser of us are here now." Judy said. "It is a lot more quite than usual. But it's not like the house itself is empty and it's not like we all can't visit you and dad."

"Yeah. You're right. I guess it's just me reminiscing." Bonnie said. "Now, let's get back to you and Nick. If you want to be with Nick, you should be with Nick."

"But can a rabbit and a fox REALLY be together?" Judy asked.

"It may seem like quite weird to some others, but if anyone could make it work, it's you two." Bonnie said. "You're my daughter and all I want to do is see you happy. If being with Nick makes you happy, then I will support you all the way. So, do you want to be with Nick?"

Hearing that Bonnie was so supportive, made Judy feel very relieved. But she still felt confuse on what she should do.

"Uhhhhhh..." Judy said still thinking about her answer.

"You don't have to answer me, dear. I understand that you need more time to think about everything." Bonnie said. She then got off from the chair. "Well, I have to prepare dinner. Good luck with whatever you choose to do."

Bonnie left the living room to leave Judy in her thoughts. Judy still didn't know what to do. She went back to looking at a picture of her phone of her and Nick.

"Nick..." Judy said looking at the picture.

Later that evening and after dinner, all the children were tired after playing with Nick all day. Nick was currently carrying Suzy, who was still filled with energy. Nick was a little surprised that she was still awake, but her being a 3 year old means that she would be out soon.

"Okay Mini-Carrots, it's time for you to have a little nap." Nick said. "Trust me on this one. You're only 3 after all."

"But I don't wanna. I wanna play more." Suzy said pouty.

"Geez! She has a lot of energy." Nick thought. "But if what Carrots says before is true..."

"I... *yawn* want to play just a little... *yawn* longer." Suzy said with some yawning. "I'm not... tired... just... a little..." Just like that, Suzy went to sleep in Nick's arms.

"Full of energy one minute. Next minute, she's out like a candle." Nick said. "Just like Carrots said."

Nick laid Suzy on the couch alongside some of Judy's other young siblings that were sleeping in the room. He put a white blanket over Suzy and then petted her forehead. Nick couldn't help but think how cute Judy's siblings were. You know... even if you are not supposed to call a bunny cute. Nick then looked at the table and just happens to see a bunch of crayons and a drawing. Nick picked the drawing and he saw what looked like a figure made out of scribbles. The scribbles were made to look like Nick. The drawing look like it was done by a three year old. Many causes it was drawn by a three year old. Suzy was the one drew it earlier. Nick knew it wasn't the best drawing, but he loved it anyway. As he was admiring the drawing, Stu came from behind and entered the room. His hat was off.

"Nick! There you are." Stu said to Nick.

"Oh! Mr. Hopps... I mean, Stu." Nick said remembering that Stu didn't like formalities. "I was just putting Suzy down on the couch to sleep. I don't really know her EXACT room."

"It's fine. This isn't the first time some of our kids sleep on the couch, chairs, or floor after a long day." Stu stated. "I'm surprised that you are still standing."

"They were all a handful, but an officer like myself can handle it." Nick said. "By the way, did you wanted me for something?"

"Oh, just if the two of us call talk for a bit. If that's okay?" Stu asked. "Don't worry. I don't have any Anti-Fox stuff on me. So you will be fine."

"If you say so. Sure. Why not?" Nick said.

Nick and Stu went outside to the front porch of the house, sitting on two chairs with a pincher of carrot juice. Both Nick and Stu had a glass in there paw. It was nighttime and the stars were out.

"This feels like I suppose to be getting the whole 'If you hurt my daughter...' speech right now." Nick thought

"Have a sip, my boy." Stu said.

"Uhh... I don't know." Nick said looking a little scared. "I'm not much of a carrot juice person."

"At least try it. I promise you won't regret it." Stu said.

Nick thought "What do I got to lost?" and decided to take a sip of the carrot juice. Surprisingly, it was REALLY good.

"Wow! This is great!" Nick said joyfully.

"You like it? It's not just carrots in there. We also added some apples and some citrus fruit to it too." Stu stated.

"It's really good. Like the best juice I've ever had." Nick said taking another sip.

"So Nick... I personally wanted to thank you for looking out for my daughter, Judy." Stu said.

"It's no problem sir." Nick said.

"I'll be honest, I was a little worried about you at first. I'm still trying to get over my fears with foxes." Stu admitted.

"I understand. I figured as much since I met ol' Pop Pop and he whacked me with his cane." Nick said rubbing his head. "I'm only lucky that the old man was so near sighted."

"Sorry about that. My dad still goes by the old ways." Stu said.

"It's fine. I expected it to happening at least once during this trip." Nick said. Nick then grabbed the pitcher and poured some more carrot juice for himself. "So Stu... can you tell me more about Carr... I mean... Judy when she was a kid?"

"Well... Judy was always sort of the 'black sheep' of the family." Stu said. "She wanted to do more for the world then just farming."

"That seems like her." Nick said.

"She wanted to be a police officer ever since she was a kid. I guess you can imagine how worried Bon and I were." Stu said. "But she never gave up on her dreams."

"You know, when I first met Judy, I said to myself... 'She's gonna get stepped on.' But you know what she said to me? Bunnies from the burrows don't get stepped on. They stepped up." Nick told Stu. "And you know what? She has. Judy's worked harder than any one I know. Everyday, she makes life in the city a little safer. That and she also has me to help her out."

"Bonnie and I can't thank you enough for what you do." Stu said to Nick.

"I know. Mrs. Hopps told me the same thing." Nick said.

"So Nick, how about you tell me a bit about yourself?" Stu asked.

"Well, not much really. Before I met Judy, my life was pretty simple." Nick said. "I lived in the city my whole life, I have a leaky apartment in the Rainforest District, I know everybody in the city, and before I was a cop, I sold pawpsicles everyday."

"Pawpsicles?" Stu said surprised.

"Yep. Day in and day out. I was always on the same beat." Nick said.

"Come on. There's got to be something more you can tell me about yourself." Stu said. "Don't worry. I won't judge you."

"You sure want to hear, Stu?" Nick asked.

"Of course. I want to understand you a bit more." Stu said.

Nick's past wasn't the best anyone could have, but if there was anyone he could talk to about it, it was Judy's dad. So he decided to tell him.

"Alright. If you say so." Nick said before taking a deep breath. **(Take note, I'm based some of this from the original Zootopia idea with Nick and his dad. I would have liked to see some of the stuff in the actual final project.)** "You're family is pretty much the opposite of mine. While your family is so big, my family was a bit small. In a small apartment house, it was just my mom, my dad, and me. We didn't have much, but we were as happy as any family could be. My mom was the kindest soul that anyone, fox or otherwise, could ever be. She always made me feel happy to see her smile. Pop... he's the best. He was always positive and had this big wide smile on his face. It gave him the nickname 'Wide Smile Wilde'. Pop had many ideas for the city. He was a bit of an entrepreneur. However, being a fox, it made things... difficult for him."

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Stu said.

"After my dad lost his old job, he decided to do his own business. A tailoring business. Ha ha. Can you believe that? I guess that's why I wear ties so much." Nick said while holding up his tie. "He named his shop 'Wilde & Son' and wanted me to work with him. The money was fair. We were able to have a few regulars and pay our bills. Mom was an accountant, but pop didn't really want her to work. But being a poor single income family, was not a great idea." Nick then toke a sip of his carrot juice and put the glass back down. "Since I was just a kid, I had no idea how bad my family had. But they always wanted to make me happy no matter what."

"That's a parent's job, Nick. They always want to make their kids happy." Stu stated.

"I know. My parents always did that for me." Nick said. Then Nick decided to tell Stu that same story he told Judy. "I only told Judy this, but... I think I should tell you the story too. When I was young, there was nothing I wanted more then to be a Junior Ranger. Dad was always playing our family's bill so Mom was the one who scraped up enough money to buy me my own scout uniform. There were no real predators that joined the Ranger Scouts. I was willing to be the first. Little did I know, the scouts had some OTHER plans."

"What do you mean by that?" Stu asked looking concern.

"*sigh* Because I was a fox, they didn't trust me at all. Even when I didn't do any wrong." Nick said looking down at his glass. "They ridiculed me and... even put a muzzle on me." Hearing the muzzle part, Stu felt his heart sank. "I was pretty much heartbroken as you can guess and gave up on being a Ranger Scout. I also learned two things. Never let others know that they got to you and if everyone is just gonna see you as a shifty, shady, untrustworthy fox... then there is no point in trying to be someone else."

Things between Nick and Stu were silent for a moment. Nick was waiting for Stu to respond. But he didn't.

"Umm... Stu?" Nick said. "How do you feel now that I told you all th..." Before Nick for finish saying that, he looked at Stu, who was now crying a fountain of tears right now. This shocked Nick. Judy was sad about it, but she didn't cry. "Woah! Sir? Are you..."

"Th...that... has got to be... one of the most saddest stories I have ever heard." Stu said weeping some more.

He then ran to Nick to hug him. He's was still sobbing from hearing Nick's story. Nick started to feel really awkward about this.

"You... poor... poor fox. I had no idea some of you foxes had it so bad." Stu said weeping. "It didn't help that us rabbits always thought the worst of you."

"Sir! Stu! Stu!" Nick shouted out, wanting him to let go.

"All you wanted to do was join the scouts and instead, they just scarred you." Stu said continue to still cry. "You're story was so sad. I don't think I can get over it."

"Stu, I know my story was sad and all, but can you please let go?" Nick asked. "You're getting tears all over my shirt and tie."

"Oh. Sorry." Stu said letting go of Nick and wiping off his tears. Stu then went back to sitting on his chair.

"Anyway, after that and some financial problems with my family, I had to grow up fast." Nick said. "I wanted to do whatever I could to help my family earn some money. Even if it met, I had to be what everyone thought of me; A sly fox. When I made enough money to support them and I was old enough, I got my own apartment and moved out of the house. Then I just did the same old thing everyday. Selling pawpsicles and making small cash."

"Sounds like you had it really rough." Stu said.

"Yeah I did. But little did I know... a certain bunny came my way and changed my life the better." Nick said with a light smile. "Ha. It's actually pretty funny. She came to me because she needed me. But little did I know... in a way... I needed her too." Nick then felt a little different as he said that. "Huh. You know... I never actually thought of it that way."

"It's sounds like my little Judy means a lot to you." Stu said.

"Yeah. She does." Nick admitted.

"By the way, what about your parents?" Stu asked.

"Mom and Pop? I haven't seen OR talked to them in a long time. I think it's been... two... close to... three years." Nick said. Then he put his paws over his head when he realized that. "Oh man. Has it really been that long? I don't even think they know I'm a cop now."

"You haven't talk to your parents THAT long?!" Stu said surprised. "Bon and I barely can handle a day not hearing from Judy."

"Yeah. Little heads up. You might want to take in considerations that Judy might be on an important case and calling her MIGHT blow her cover." Nick stated.

"Come on. What are the chances of that?" Stu stated.

"It... actually happened during our first case." Nick said. "We almost got caught."

"Ohhhhhhh. So that's why she didn't pick up." Stu said.

"Anyway, I get why you always worry about her. Being a police officer isn't the safest job in the world. But she wanted to do something that matter." Nick said.

"It still scares us sometimes, but we all learning to accept it. She's doing a tremendous job and Bonnie and I are proud of our little Jude the Dude." Stu said lightly smile.

"*chuckling* Jude the Dude. I'm gonna have to start using that nickname too." Nick thought.

"By the way Nick, can I tell something personal?" Stu said.

"What is it Stu?" Nick asked.

"Listen, I know it gonna sound awkward, but I wanted to tell you this anyway." Stu said. "Nick, it seems like you really care about my daughter. As your friend and as your partner. But it also feels like you care about her... much more than that."

"WHAT?" Nick shouted out. "Stu, Judy and I aren't..." Before he could finish that, Stu stopped him.

"Now. Now. Please let me finish." Stu said. "Even if you aren't that way now, sometimes time changes things and new feelings develop. So... I wanted you to know... if anything happens between you and my daughter Judy, well... then you have my blessing."

"W... wait! What?" Nick said as his eyes widen.

"Nick, I ain't getting any younger. That and I still have a lot of kids to look after. So I can't look after all of my kids. Let alone Judy." Stu said. "Jude needs someone to look after her and take care of her. I went through it so many times in my head and I realized that you are the best choice for her."

Nick started to feel even more surprised than before. Stu basically gave Nick the "Ok" to date his daughter. He didn't expect Stu to say that at all.

"But Stu, you know I'm a..." Nick was gonna state that the fact he was a fox.

"Now. Now. I don't care if you are a fox or not." Stu said. "Like I said, I went through this so many times in my head. You're the kind of mammal I would like to take care of my daughter. I can't think of no one better."

Nick was stunned. Dumbfounded even. He still didn't know how he felt about Judy. But at least he now knows that Judy's dad, Stu, would be okay with it. It made Nick feel slightly relieved to hear that.

"Even if you and my daughter don't get together… know this. You will always be consider a part of the family, Nick." Stu said.

"Really?" Nick asked looking a bit stun to hear that.

"Of course." Stu said. "One more thing son, let me give you some fatherly advice. Call your parents." Stu stated. "No matter how long it's been, call them. One thing a parent always does is worry about their children. At least let them know you okay."

"Your right." Nick said with a smile. "It's been long enough and I miss them. So I'll be sure to talk to them ago soon. Thank you, Stu. Not only for the advice, but for considering this fox to be a part of your family."

Nick looked at Stu and noticed that he was starting to cry again.

"Here comes the tears again." Stu said weeping.

He then once again went to hug Nick. Nick felt even more uncomfortable then the last time.

"Again?! These bunnies. So emotional." Nick thought. He then patted Stu on the back. "There. There."

After a few hours and Nick's talk with Stu, Nick went back to his room and switch into his sleep clothes and wanted to get some sleep. But sleeping wasn't really on his mind at the moment. He was twisting and turning on the bed. He then decided to get out of his bed. He picked up his phone from the counter and went down to his contacts. He scroll down to the number titled "The Folks" implying to his mom and dad's home number. He took a deep breath and finally pushed call. He then hear the ringing and waited for the response. Then… someone picked up. The voice was female.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom. It's been a while."

"Nicolas? Nicolas, is that you?"

"Yeah mom. It's me."

"Well… this is a surprise."

"Sorry if this call is a little overdue. Let alone in the middle of the night."

"No don't worry about that. It's just… good to hear from you after so long."

"How are you and pop?"

"We're both great. We can't complain."

"That's good. I… have a LOT to tell you…. IF you want to hear about it."

"Of course. Tell me everything."

After so long, Nick finally decided to reconnect with his mom. He would spend the next couple of minutes talking to her about everything that happen between him and Judy. It was thanks to Stu that he had the courage to talk to her again. Nick feels grateful for Judy and her family. They even accepted him as a part of their family. Nick his all the reasons in the world to be positive about. Feeling that no one can consider him as just a sly fox.

To be concluded….

 **That's the end of this chapter. Next one will be the last chapter. But it's not over yet. How will Nick and Judy express their feelings for each other? Can a Fox and a Rabbit really be together? Find out the next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well, Chapter 7. The last chapter of my story. I got to say, a lot of people like this story more than I thought. From the bottom of my heart, thank you so much for reading. I know that everyone wanted this to be a little longer and have ever more chapters. But I have a habit of starting stories and not finishing them. That and the fact that Nick and Judy are only staying in Bunnyburrow for a few days; Not a month. Anyway, I saved the best for last. This chapter is gonna be straight WildeHopps. Nick and Judy have a nice long talk about their relationship and see how can they make things work even if they are both very different. I feel that Nick and Judy have this very strong bond that could develop into a deep connection. That's why I ship them so much. It's like, super hard for me NOT to ship them after seeing the movie. Seriously, if they didn't want us to ship them, then they shouldn't have made them so shippable in the movie. Okay, let's start this story up. Let's get this last chapter underway.**

* * *

 _"If the world's only gonna see a fox as shifty and untrustworthy, there no point in trying to be anything else."_

 _"Nick, you are so much more than that."_

 _"You'd actually make a pretty good cop."_

 _"Ugh! How dare you!"_

 _"Don't worry Carrots. I'll let you erase it. In 48 hours."_

 _"You know you love me."_

 _"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do."_

Those were some of the words popping out of Judy's head. Judy was twisting and turning in her bed thinking about all the moments she had with Nick. She then finally woke up. It was the still the middle of the night. Judy got out of her bed and stretched for a bit. Her ears were currently drooping down. Judy couldn't help but have these feelings for Nick surface up. She never really felt this way before. She had to do something about it. She just had to talk to him. She had to talk to Nick. She left her room and started making her way to Nick's guest room.

Judy made her way to the fourth floor of the house and to the door of the room Nick was in. She felt awkward because she thought Nick might still be sleeping. But she just had to talk to them. Judy quietly knocked on the door three times then open the door a crack.

"Nick? Are you up?" Judy said. "I know it's late, but I wanted to talk to you."

Nick was actually still on the phone with his mother. He decided to say goodbye to his mother so he can see what Judy wanted to talk to you about.

"It's been great, but it's getting late so I'll talk to you more later. Promise." Nick said whispering on the phone. "Love you too." Nick then hanged up his phone and called out to Judy. "Come in, Carrots."

Judy then walked into Nick's room and close the door behind her. Judy, with her good hearing, happened to hear the end of Nick's conversation and was really curious on who he was talking to.

"Hey Carrots! You're up pretty late." Nick said to Judy.

"I can say the same about you, Slick." Judy said.

"I'm a fox. Foxes are use to nighttime." Nick said.

"So, who were you on the phone with?" Judy asked.

"Uhhh..." Nick said nervous to tell Judy the truth. So he joked a bit. "That was... my old girlfriend. Yeah. She decided to call me after so long and I decided to get back with her."

"Nick, your lying is getting rusty." Judy said with a straight face. "Now how about the truth?"

"Fine. Fine." Nick said. "That... was mom."

"Your mom?" Judy said looking a bit surprised.

"Yeah. It's was the first time I called her in two years." Nick said. "Her and my dad are doing great. Even talk to him for a bit too. His tailoring business actually skyrocketed a lot recently. Said something about a 'hero fox' making business good for him."

"Hmmm... I wonder who that 'hero fox' is?" Judy said slying knowing that it was Nick.

"I have absolutely NO idea." Nick said slying. He knew that his dad was talking about him.

Nick and Judy then laughted for a bit. Judy then walked for to Nick and the two of them stand by the window in his room. The two look at the stars in the skies.

"So Nick, how did you like it here in the Burrows?" Judy asked Nick.

"I'll admit, I was a little afraid on how everyone would react to me at first. But everyone's has treated me really well." Nick said. "You're brothers and sisters seem to really love me."

"Well that's good to hear." Judy said. "So... tommorrow we go back home to Zootopia. You gonna miss it here?"

"Maaaaaybe. Well, I'm sure a few of the little carrots are gonna be upset when I have to leave." Nick stated. "Most of them are quite attach to me. Not that I blame them. You're quite attach to me too, are you Carrots?" Nick asked with a smirk.

"It's more like we're stuck with each other than attach to each other." Judy stated. "But I guess that's pretty much the same thing."

"Yeah. Pretty much." Nick said.

Nick and Judy then went back to looking at the window. Nick got a long look at the large field filled with all of the crops that the Hopps grew. It made Nick think about things.

"Hey Carrots? Can I asked you something?" Nick said to Judy.

"What is it?" Judy asked.

"Why did you want to be a cop?" Nick asked. "Why did you give up the simple life here with a huge family for a busy life in the big city?" Nick then gripped his paws together. "I live in Zootopia my whole life, but to be honest, if I was in your... rabbit feet, I wouldn't mind staying here and being a farmer. So... what made you want to move to Zootopia?"

Judy looked at Nick. Then she lean down on the bar of the window and stared at the horizon looking a little sad.

"I wanted to do something that mattered." Judy answered. "Every one in my family chose to be farmers not just cause it was the easiest job to do, but because they were all to afraid to try anything else. Not me. I didn't care what it took, I wanted to do whatever I could to prove myself. Even if no one believed in me."

"That's why everyone says you're a trier?" Nick stated.

"Right. I wanted to go beyond the sterotype." Judy said. "If I didn't, then people would only think rabbits were good at two things. Farming... and..." Judy didn't want to say the next part. But she decided to say it anyway. "... reproducing."

"*snort* *snort* Hehehehehehehe!" Nick couldn't help but laugh as Judy said the word, reproducing. Judy then bump Nick with her elbow.

"Stop laughing!" Judy said angry at Nick.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's just that word, reproducing. *snickering*" Nick continued to laugh some more. "I can't believe you actually said that. Hahaha!"

"Grow up, Nick." Judy said with a little red on her face.

Nick then decided to stop laughing.

"Well, among other things, it was good that you did." Nick said. "You already know that I wanted to be a trier like you, but I gave up on that. So instead, I just became a sneaky fox just like everyone saw me as."

"I know... and it didn't help that I thought of you the same way." Judy said.

"It's fine. I kinda was at the time." Nick said. "Besides, things worked out for both of us in the end, right?"

"Ha ha. Yeah." Judy said nodding.

"But... I thought you would at least like to stay close to family." Nick stated. "I mean I'm a only child. Don't you miss being with you brothers and sisters a little?"

Judy then gave Nick a straight face.

"Nick... do you know how many brothers and sisters I had when I was 9?" Judy asked.

"Uhh... 113-ish?"

"275." Judy said.

Nick eyes widen when he heard that number.

"... Wow. That's uhh... that's a lot of bunnies." Nick stated looking dumbfounded. "Seriously, you have more brothers and sisters than I have members on my family tree.

"Yes. Now imagine the number as it slowly increases days after days. Months after months. Years after years." Judy stated. "The next thing you know, you spend everyday, EVERYDAY, in long lines just to use the bathroom. Then by the time you want to take a shower, all the hot water is gone." Judy then started acted a bit more frantic. "Then on every meal, since there are so many of us, it's either eat fast or don't eat. Not only that, we have to fight for the remote everyday to see who gets to watch their programs. No one wanted to watch the shows I wanted to." Judy then grabbed Nick's arm and pulled him in him closer to her face. Judy still had a crazed look in her face and Nick started to freak out. "Do you know what it's like to share a room with 30 or so of your siblings? The constant snoring? The talking in their sleep?"

"Carrots..." Nick said trying to getting Judy's attention.

"I wasn't able to get my own room until I was 15 and enough of my brothers and sisters moved out and even then... I had to do a presentation to mom and dad why I wanted my own room, which took me a whole week to set up. By the time I got my room, mom was already giving birth to more of us. Which means, I still had deal with the same things even more now." Judy stated.

"Carrots, can you calm down now?" Nick asked.

"Right, sorry." Judy said calming down and letting go of Nick.

"Not gonna lie... you do have a lot of siblings. And I mean a LOT." Nick stated. "I always thought bunnies should make more bunnies, but not an army. Seriously, are your parents machines or something?"

"Nick!" Judy shouted not liking Nick's statement.

"I know rabbit families in the city that only have one kid." Nick stated. "Not only that, your parents aren't getting any younger. If they have any more kids, it's gonna be even harder when they hit their 70s."

"Nick!" Judy shouted wanting Nick to stop. But Nick continued on.

"Most bunny families stop around the first 100. But your parents just kept going... and going... and going..." Nick said.

"Nick, please stop." Judy pleaded.

"Right. Right. Sorry." Nick said decided to stop.

"Anyway, that's why I like my tiny apartment. It's small, the walls are greasy, and I have two VERY loud neighbors. But compared to the 300+ members of my family, it's peaceful." Judy said.

"Guess that makes sense." Nick said.

"It's hard to stand out in my family. I mean, I'm not the oldest kid. I'm far from the youngest kid. I'm not even a middle child. I'm... the slightly older, but not the oldest, younger but not that younger, somewhere in the middle of the older kids, ... kid." Judy stated.

"There is a plus side to having so many brothers and sisters. You're never truly alone and you always have family to go back to." Nick stated with a smile.

"Yeah. They all may be crazy sometimes, but I do love all my brothers and sisters." Judy said smiling. "They're all important to me."

"I'm not gonna lie, Fluff. I envy you." Nick admitted. "I wish I had at least one brother or sister. But I guess ol' Nick here is just an solo act."

"But what about Finnick?" Judy asked.

"Finnick? The two of us have always been more of business associates... but we do go out for the usual coffee every now and then." Nick told her. "We're know each other for year and like me, people judged him. So we basically looked out for each other. Huh. When you put it that way, I guess Finnink is kinda my brother."

"See? Even when you say you are an solo act, you've never really been alone." Judy said. Judy then reached for Nick's arm and holded it sightly. "You even have me now. You can count on me with anything."

"Right. Thank you." Nick said smiling.

Judy and Nick were having a good talk. But both of them had the same weird feeling in their chests. They both had to talk about it.

"Carrots... you and both know why you came here. It wasn't for just for some ideal chat." Nick said. "You and I both know what we REALLY want to talk about."

Judy started to feel her heartbeat increase. She didn't expect Nick to say that. But she knew that Nick was right to bring it up.

"Guess there is no hiding it anymore, is it?" Judy said.

"Right. We need to talk about 'us'." Nick stated. Nick then looked directly at Judy. "First off, what are WE exactly?"

"Simply put, you're a fox and I'm a bunny." Judy said.

"You know what I mean, Carrots." Nick said.

"Well... we're partners at the ZPD, heroes of the city of Zootopia, and best friends." Judy said. Then she put her paws together for the next thing she was gonna say. "But according to recent events... and more than half of my family... the two of us could be... something more."

Hearing Judy said that, it was now it was Nick's turn to have an increased heartbeat. Something more? Can Nick and Judy really be something more? True, both Nick and Judy had a strong relationship as well as strong feelings for each other. But there was always one main problem.

"Sure. All your brothers and sisters seem to approve of it." Nick said.

"My mom seems to be okay with it." Judy said.

"Even your dad is fine with it." Nick said.

"Well that's surprising to hear." Judy said. "With all of that said, it only makes sense that we should try to be together... but..."

"You know what the main problem is?" Nick asked.

"We're too different." Judy stated look a bit down. "I mean, how different are we? You're a fox. I'm a rabbit."

"You're prey. I'm a predator." Nick stated.

"Not only that, the two of us don't really have anything in common." Judy said. "The only thing we have in common is that we are both members of the ZPD and the first of our kind to be recruited."

"You're right about all of that, Carrots. We are as different as night and day." Nick said. Then Nick started to grip his chest. "And yet..."

Judy started to grip her chest as well.

"And yet... you can't help but have this feeling." Judy stated. "I have the same feeling as well."

"Are the two of us gonna be serious about this? We haven't even actually dated." Nick said.

" You're right. Not even once." Judy said.

"I mean, sure the two of us hang out with each other almost everyday." Nick said. Then he continued to go on. "And the two of us doing a lot together besides ZPD cases. We have lunch, go to the movies, visit each other' s apartments, and have dinner together. But it's not like that counts as... dat... ing..."

Nick and Judy then realized something.

"Uhhh... Nick? Those ARE things two people dating do." Judy said.

"If that true... then we've been on... like 17 or so dates already." Nick said while scratching the top of his head. "Is that what we've been doing this whole time? Dating each other and not noticing?"

"It... seems that way, doesn't it?" Judy said feeling a bit awkward.

"UGGGGHHHHH!" Nick groaned. "Why is this so hard? I had a lot of things on my bucket list. But falling for a rabbit was not one of them." Nick said.

"Hey! Falling for a fox wasn't what I had in mind either." Judy said looking away. "Is... is it wrong? Is it wrong that we have these feeling for each other?" Judy then went back to looking deeply at Nick. "I mean, I was raised to believe all foxes were shady and conniving. Our ancestors were natural enemies. With all that said, being with a fox should be the LAST thing I should do. So why? Why is it so different for us?"

"You're asking the wrong mammal." Nick said. "But I do know one thing." Nick then lead down to talk to Judy directly at her face. "Clearly, the two of us need to talk about everything here and now before we do any big."

"You mean talk about everything to make sure we are not making a mistake." Judy said.

"Exactly." Nick said standing up straight. "We can't leave any corner unchecked."

"Alright." Judy said agreeing. "Let's talk."

Nick and Judy both agree to discuss the pros and the cons of them being in a relationship. As much as the two wouldn't mind being in a relationship with each other, they also knew that different species couples are often frowned upon by some. Also, if things went wrong between Nick and Judy, it could ruin the relationship they already had. So it was best to discuss everything and now was the right time.

"Where should we start?" Judy asked.

"Obvious on how others would see us. This includes the guys at the ZPD." Nick said.

"Well, I'm sure the guys at the ZPD would be okay with us dating." Judy said scratching the back of her head. "I know Clawhauser would be fine with it. He's always going on how cute the two of us are together." Judy then had her arms crossed. "You know how I am about being called cute."

"Well Benjy is the kind of guy who would be okay with anything." Nick stated. "As for the others, like you said, I'm sure they would be okay with it too. Actually, I'm pretty sure they all already have a pool on whether the two of us get together or not."

"A pool? Seriously?" Judy asked.

"We all may be hard worker, but we are all still very curious mammals. We also like money." Nick said. "Heck, if there is a pool, then I'd join in on it too." Judy then stared at Nick with a "Really?" look on her face. "You know, ... just for the sake of joining."

Judy shook her head, but went back to talking about things.

"While putting the gang at the ZPD aside, what about the other mammals in Zootopia?" Judy asked. "How would other animals think if they saw the two of us together?"

"I guess they won't be thinking _'There goes a nice looking couple.'_." Nick said with a hit of sarcasm. "They will most likely be thinking _'Is that fox taking that bunny against her will? Is that fox planning to eat that rabbit?'_ I'm pretty sure those are what comes to mind."

"Nick. Not everyone is that superficial about you anymore." Judy said.

"Carrots, you know that isn't true. Whether I like it or not, some will still see me as a sly fox." Nick said. "But that's fine. I already told you before. Never let others know that they got to you. Even if it's hurt inside."

"Nick..." Judy said with a sad look on her face. Nick then started pacing himself.

"I mean, look at us. We look nothing alike." Nick said he stopped pacing around. "This would be much easier if I were a rabbit." Nick stated.

"Or if I were a vixen. But that's not the case here." Judy said.

"Have you even dated anyone before?" Nick asked.

"Yes. A few guys." Judy told him. "You?"

"Yeah I dated too." Nick said. "I'm assuming your dates were..."

"All bunnies, yes." Judy said. "I'm assuming your dates were..."

"All vixens, yes." Nick said. "I'm guessing none of your relationships worked out."

"Nope. None of the guys I dated felt right to me." Judy said. "They also didn't like that idea of me having big dreams for a bunny. Said a bunny was only meant to be a bunny. What about you?"

"Same old. Same old. Girl wants more from you. Girl thinks less of you. Girl only likes you for your looks." Nick said. "So each of my relationships were pretty rocky. But they all were vixens."

"So none of them worked out for you either, huh? Guess we both have pretty bad luck." Judy said.

"Tell me about it. I should have been one of those guys who 'experimented' with other species during high school." Nick said.

"Experimented?" Judy asked looking a bit curious.

"You know. Didn't your old high school had a few kids dating each other... even when they were different species?" Nick asked.

"Not sure. I was more focus on my studies." Judy said.

"*cough* Egghead!" Nick said pretending to cough.

"Watch it, Slick." Judy said having a bit of a temper.

"Unfortunate for us, this isn't high school anymore. We're in the real world now." Nick said.

"... And in the real world, everything isn't easy." Judy said.

"UGH!" Nick shouted out. "It shouldn't be so hard, but it is. Why did a fox and a rabbit had to be so different?" Nick then walked toward Judy. He then notice the complete height different between them. "We're not even close to the same height. Why did you have to be... so short? You don't even reach my shoulders."

"Well, why do you have to be... so tall?" Judy shouted.

"I'm not tall. I'm average height for a fox." Nick said.

"You're still the tallest person in this whole house." Judy said.

"It's not my fault that you bunnies don't grow that much. Just be thankful you're not the smallest mammals out there." Nick stated. Nick then lifted Judy up a bit. "But I guess it still doesn't help that you're so light and easy to pick up."

"Put me down." Judy said in a bit of fit.

"Yeah. Yeah." Nick said putting Judy down. Nick then started to feel awkward for the next part that he was gonna talk to Judy about. But they had to discuss it. "Okay, I didn't want to mention this, but I think we both need to address the elephant in the room. And since Francine isn't here, we have to discuss the other thing. Kids!"

Judy's face went red at the thought that word. Kids. Why was Nick thinking so far ahead to just bring that up? Sure, Judy wanted to have some kids of her own one day. But it was not like she was planning to have kids... with a fox.

"Kids?!" Judy shouted out

"If somehow the two of us work things out and want to start a family, I'm pretty sure our kids will not be all the way rabbit or all the way fox." Nick stated. "They would either be foxes with bunny features or bunnies with fox features."

"That... would be rather weird, would it?" Judy said pondering a bit. "What would they even be called?"

"Well... we could call the bunnies with fox features boxes and the foxes with bunny features.. *snort* funnies." Nick said chuckling a bit. He couldn't help but laugh from the names a bit. "Boxes and Funnies. He he!"

"Nick, can you be serious?" Judy said to him.

"I am being serious. I mean, we would have to call them something. But I do wonder, what would they actually look like?" Nick said scratching his chin.

Judy also thought about what her and Nick's possible children could look like.

"Long ears... sharp fangs... short or long tail..." Judy said describing some of the details. Something then popped out of Nick's head.

"FINNICK!" Nick said while snapping his paws.

"Finnick?" Judy said looking confused.

"Long ears, sharp fangs, a short or long tail. Our kids could look like Finnick." Nick said.

"Heeheehee!" Judy giggled at the thought of that.

"See, I'm right, am I?" Nick said smiling a bit. "They could be a bunch of little Finnicks. All tiny and short temper, just like him."

"Heehee... please... stop." Judy said trying to hold back her laughter.

"Alright. I'll lower down on the possible chance of our kids looking like the little guy." Nick said. Judy was finally able to stop laughing. "Either way, I'm sure our kids could be really cute."

"Nick, you can't call our them cute." Judy stated, since you're not suppose to call a bunny cute.

"That's where you're wrong. Our kids would be only half bunny. The fox half, I can call cute whenever I want." Nick stated while smirking. He then lean down to Judy to face her. "Are you telling me not to call my own kids cute? What kind of father would I be if I didn't called his own children cute?"

Judy had a bit of a pouty look on her face. She knew she could just force Nick to do that. Not that it really helps anyway. Nick tends to still call Judy cute no matter what.

"Fine. I guess you're right." Judy said admitting different.

"Good girl." Nick said standing back straight.

"You know, I will admit this. With the way you've been with my younger brothers and sisters, you would actually make a great dad." Judy said with a smile.

"Glad that I impressed you with my likeability." Nick said smirking some more.

"Look at us. We are already talking about our possible future together." Judy said.

"Feels a little soon for that." Nick said. "Okay. Next thing. Physical attraction. Are we physically attracted to each other?"

"Nick, physical appearance is only fur deep." Judy said.

"Okay, but still. Are we both physically attracted to each other." Nick said. "I mean, I know I'm like the most handsome fox in existence and the sight of my face brings all vixens calling." Nick boosted. "But is a little bunny like you attracted to a fox?"

"Ugh! Your always so full of yourself." Judy said looking a bit angry. "Sure, some of my sisters said that you were pretty good looking for a fox. But I'm know you as this scruffy, orange ball of fuzz." Judy then started walking around Nick and looking around his features. "I will admit... your fur is really a nice color and your scruffiness gives you a sort of... rugged look." Judy then held on of Nick's paws and toke a look at it. "Wow. Your paws really are soft, yet firm and..." She then looked up to Nick's eyes. She never noticed how Nick had nice emerald green color eyes. It was as if she was in a bit of a trance. "Your's eyes. Their really..." She then stopped talking when she realized what she was about to say. She then was blushing a bit as she looked away. It finally came to her. She was attracted to Nick physically too. "Oh sweet cheese and crackers. I'm attracted to a fox. I'm actually ATTRACTED to a FOX!" Judy shouted.

"Well, can't blame you. I'm pretty much the whole package." Nick stated with a sly smirk.

"Okay. I'll admit I'm attracted to you. But what about you and all your flirting? You can't tell me after all of that, you're not attracted to this little bunny." Judy said smirking slyly.

"Those were... just some foxy quips." Nick said blushing a bit. "You know how I am."

"You and I both know that ain't true." Judy said. "So, what do you find attracted about me?"

"Uhhh... uhhh..." Nick was at a lost for words on what to say to Judy. But decide to not answer her question. Instead, he decided to ask her another question. "You know what? How about I tell you what I DON'T find attracted about you?"

"Wha... ugh! You better not say anything you'll regret, Wilde." Judy stated with a glare.

"Okay. First off, you're feet." Nick said. "Sometimes you do that... 'tapping' thing. It's like you're playing the drums with your feet."

"It's a habit I have when I'm nervous. It's also normal for bunnies." Judy stated while stomping her left foot down once.

"Next thing, your tail." Nick said.

"What's wrong with my tail." Judy asked.

"It's... small." Nick stated turning Judy around. "I mean... compare to a fox's tail, it's more of a cottonball." Nick then took a closer look at Judy's tail. "But I won't lie. Your tail DOES look pretty soft. Very... very soft."

Nick then started to reach for Judy's tail. Judy then swatted Nick's paw away.

"Don't even think about it, Slick." Judy shouted out.

"Sorry. Sorry. It's not my fault you have a fuzzy and cute little tail." Nick said.

"You can't call any part of a bunny cute either." Judy said.

"Which leads us to the next problem." Nick said. "You bunnies just don't like it when others call you cute. But you want to know something. You bunnies are cute. That's right. I said it."

"Niiiiick..." Judy said looking very angry.

"Look, it's not my fault. I just don't get why your bunnies don't like to be called that." Nick said. "Don't you know how hard it is to be with your little brothers and sisters and NOT call any of them cute? It's nearly impossible."

"If you really want to know why we don't like to be called cute. It's because it's a diminishing word for us bunnies. You know, cause we are small." Judy said. "Cute is basically how everyone in the world sees us bunnies as."

"So? There are plenty of smaller animals that are okay with being called cute. Heck, I was fine being called cute when I was a kid." Nick stated to Judy. He then started to lightly pet Judy's head. "So what if someone calls you cute? That doesn't mean they are trying to insult you in any way. Just don't think too much about it."

Deep down, Judy knew that Nick was right. There wasn't really anything bad about being called cute. It wasn't the worst thing a bunny could be called. But that didn't mean she still liked being called that.

"*sigh* Always got to use that sweet talk, do you?" Judy said to Nick.

"That's just how I roll." Nick said with a smirk. "Umm... what was I going on about again? It's seem that I forgot."

"You were trying to tell me what you don't find attractive about me. And failing." Judy said. She was right. Nick didn't really say any REAL problems he had with Judy yet.

"Fine. I'll give you something." Nick said. It toke another 3 seconds to think of something. "PAWPADS!" He then held up Judy's paws. "You don't have pawpads."

"What's wrong with not having pawpads?" Judy asked.

"Uhh... EVERYTHING!" Nick shouted out. "Pawpads are how we foxes make our marks on the world. But you bunnies don't even have any. Just... really soft paw."

"Are you done?" Judy said with a straight face.

"Not even. Next up is your ears." Nick said.

"What? Are they too long?" Judy asked looking a little peeved.

"No. It's just that..." Nick then lightly grabbed both of Judy's and lifted them up. "... sometimes there up..." Nick then lifted Judy's ears down. "... sometimes there down." Nick then lifted her ears up and down a few more times. "Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down."

Judy was starting to get annoyed and pushed Nick's arms away from her ears.

"Will you stop that?" Judy shouted. "My ears goes up and down depending on my mood." Currently her ears were up. But by the look at her face, Judy was still looking mad. "Anything ELSE you want to say about me?"

"Boy, do I." Nick said. "Your eyes. Your eyes are... your eyes are... your... eyes..." Nick then stopped talking for moment. He stared deeply into Judy's purple colored eyes. This was the first time Nick has token a good look at Judy's eyes. Nick then lean down to Judy's face. "I... I didn't know bunnies could have an eye color like that. Your eyes have got to be the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen."

Judy said starting to blush. "Rea... really?"

"Yeah." Nick said. Nick then lightly put his paws on Judy's cheeks as she continues to stare at her. "Your eyes... they're like little gems. I don't think I seen anything like them."

"Nick, you're really going big on the charm of yours." Judy said smiling a bit.

"Can you blame me? It's those eyes of yours." Nick said smiling. "Huh. Well what do you know. I'm attracted to a bunny."

So both Nick and Judy admitted that they were attracted to each other. It seems that Nick and Judy were both willing to agree to start a relationship now. But then... Nick noticed something as he was rubbing the fur of Judy's left cheek. He sees something... he didn't expect to see.

"Huh? What's this?" Nick said. Nick slowly pushed the fur of Judy's left cheek a bit and saw claw marks on her face. Seeing these, Nick was quite shocked and let go of her face. "Are those... claw marks?"

"So, you noticed them?" Judy said to Nick as she rubs her left cheek a bit. "These claw marks were from a long time ago. My fur covers the marks so no one really notices. I... got them from Gideon when he was still a jerk. Don't worry about it too much. I've already forgiven him."

"Gideon?" Nick thought.

Now Nick didn't hold a grudge on Gideon if Judy didn't. But what did bother Nick was that Gideon was a fox. In other words, a fox was the one the one that left those claw marks on Judy. Nick started to stare at his claws. Images started to come to Nick's head. The images of what could have happen if Nick went savage. Nick had a depressed look on his face now. He then walked to his bed and sat at the front of it, holding his paws together and looking down at the ground. Judy was starting to worry about Nick.

"Nick? What's wrong?" Judy asked looking concern.

"... Judy..." Nick said. Judy's eye widen as Nick called her that. Usually, Nick would always call Judy by a nickname. But whenever Nick called her by her real name, it was serious. "When... I pretended to be savage... were you afraid of me?"

"What?" Judy said. This isn't the first time Nick brought this up.

"Were you afraid of me?" Nick asked again.

"Well... I'll admit, your acting was WAAAAAY better than I thought it would be." Judy said. "But... no. I wasn't afraid of you. Not at all... because I trust you."

"What... if... what if you were right about the whole "It's in our DNA" thing?" Nick asked. "What if one day I actually revert back to my savage instincts? What if... I hurt you?"

Judy started to feel sad as well. She walked over to Nick to comfort him.

"Nick... I know that you won't do anything to hurt me." Judy said. "It's just that... I wish... I didn't hurt you the way I did." Judy was referring to what she said during the Press Conference after the "Missing Mammals" case. "I'm... still surprised that you were will to forgive this dumb bunny."

"Don't sweat about that anymore, Judy. I already have forgiven you for that." Nick said. "But... what I want from you now is to be completely honest with me. Can you REALLY be with a predator? Can you REALLY be with a fox? Can you... really be with me?"

Judy went silent for quite a bit of time. She didn't know how to answer Nick. Like they both said from the beginning, everything was... difficult and the two of them were just too different. But at that moment, something came to Judy. Judy's ear went up and she finally she realized what her and Nick were.

"I figured it out." Judy said. "Nick, I finally figured out what the two of us are."

"Huh?" Nick said looking a bit confused.

"First off, we ARE different. Different in almost every way. But that's the point." Judy said. "Cause the two of us... are like Yin and Yang."

"Yin and Yang? You mean that black and white circle?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Exactly." Judy said. "The symbol has two halves. One white. One black, but both halves have a small dot in each of them with the opposite color. The Yin and Yang symbol means 'In all good, there is some bad.' and 'In all bad there, is some good.' In terms for the two of us, I would be yin and you would be yang. I'm yin because I always try to do the right thing and help others, but even I have a sort of a 'forceful' style sometimes. Your yang because of your past actions, but even then, you always had good in you."

"So we're like yin and yang? But what does that have to do with us being together?" Nick asked.

"Quite simple, really. Yin and Yang also represent something else. Balance." Judy said.

"Balance?" Nick asked.

"Yes. They both need each other to be complete. Without each other, neither of them can exist. Just like the two of us." Judy said. She then held Nick's paws with her own paws. "Think about it, Nick? Was it really random that the two of us just happen to meet each other when we did? Part of me believe it was fate."

"Fate?" Nick said still looking a bit confused.

"What were the chances I would have seen you at that certain time and certain place? What would happen if you weren't one of the last people to see Mr. Otterton? What would happen if the two of us DIDN'T work together?" Judy asked. "But none of those stuff happen. It was because the two of us together that we were able to do so much. All my accomplishments were because I had you to help me and others were able to see the good in you because you had me." Judy then started gripping Nick's paws a little tighter. "If... if we never met each other... then you would still had to be that sly and hustling fox that you never really wanted to be. I would have to give up being an officer and just be a farmer. Something I didn't really wanted to do. And... what's worst... the city could have been in horrible and broken state of fear and Bellwether could have gotten away with everything."

"Wow. When you put it that way..." Nick said looking up at Judy. "I'm really glad the two of us met when we did."

"Don't you see it, Nick? The two of us need each other." Judy said. "The two of us can only truly be ourselves if we have each other."

When you think about, Judy was right. Both Nick and Judy needed each other for them to be themselves. All of their accomplishments were because they were together at the time. If they weren't, then who knows what could have happen to Zootopia.

"So... what you are saying is... that the two of us are destined to be with each other no matter what?" Nick asked.

"It may be a little soon to think that... but... that's the jest of it." Judy said.

"Ha... ha... ha..." Nick lightly laughed. "Sorry if my laughing seems a little unorthodox. Normally, I wouldn't really believe any thing you just said." Nick then got out of the bed, but still held Judy's paws. "But my heart's telling me your right."

"Yes. The two of us are meant for each other." Judy said.

"Unless we happen to find a bunny who's exactly like me or a fox who's exactly like you." Nick said trying to making a joke.

"Ha. Nick, you should know that's pretty impossible." Judy said. "I could LITERALLY meet millions of bunnies, but none of them could ever be you."

"And millions of vixens could fall for me, but I could never truly care about them as much as I care about you." Nick said. Nick then lean down again. "So... are we really willing to do this? Are you willing to date a fox?"

"Well you know me, Nick. I'm always a trier." Judy said with a smile.

"You sure you're not scared? Not by me, but what others would think." Nick asked.

"No. I'm don't want to be afraid anymore." Judy said. "But what about you, Nick?"

"Well you know me, Carrots. I don't really let others get to me." Nick said. "So I don't care what people think about me dating a bunny." Nick then slightly lifted Judy's head as they both look at each other. "So, to whatever the future has in store for us?"

"Yes. To whatever the future has." Judy said with a smile blushing a bit.

"Alright. Get in here." Nick said.

Nick then embraces Judy and hugged her tightly. Judy accepted the hug and wrapped around Nick's waist and leaned her head on Nick's chest. Both of them seemed really happy now. Even with all of their differences, they decided to finally be together. Nick then whispered something in Judy's ears.

"Hey... Judy?" Nick said.

"Yeah Nick?" Judy said.

"You know you love me." Nick said with a sly smirk.

"Do I know that? Yes. Yes I do." Judy said happily. "Just as much as you know you love me."

"Do I know that? Hmmmm..." Nick said stalling for a bit.

"Nick..." Judy said still waiting for an answer.

"I'm thinking. I'm thinking." Nick said to Judy. Still stalling.

"Niiiiick..." Judy said starting to get annoyed.

"Okay. Okay." Nick said finally stopping with his stalling. "Yes. Yes I do."

Happy to hear Nick say that, Judy hugged Nick a bit more. The two of them were hugging for what seemed like a very long time. At that moment, Judy and Nick started to hear some voices from the door.

"They haven't talked in a while."

"Do you think they're kissing?"

"Somebody open the door a bit."

"No way. They might notice."

Hearing those voices, Judy stopped hugging Nick and walked to the door with an angry look on her face. She opened the door and found out that it was none other than a few of her brothers and sisters. Some of them included Wendy, Maddie, and Dillian. There were at least 20 others between the ages of 7 and 15. All of them freaked when Judy opened the door. Judy was so mad at them.

"WHAT ARE YOU ALL DOING HERE?!" Judy shouted out.

"Oh! Sis! We we're just... umm..." Maddie said.

"How long have you all been listening?" Judy asked still looking pretty angry.

"Long enough." Wendy said.

"I tried to stopped them, but they wouldn't listen." Dill said.

"You were listen too." One of the boy bunnies said.

"Don't try to hide it." One of the girl bunnies said.

"Look. I'll deal all of you later." Judy said to them. "But for now, all of you just go back to bed. Or I'm telling mom and dad since this is definitely past most of your bedtimes."

Not wanting to get in trouble, the kids all started to go back to their rooms. Wendy, Maddie, and Dillian did the same.

"Congrats you two, by the way." Maddie shouted out before she leaving.

Just like that, the halls were empty and everyone went back to their rooms. Judy just stood in the hallway shaking her head while having her right palm in her face.

"I can never do anything in this house without some of my brothers and sisters finding out." Judy stated.

"Don't sweat it too much, Carrots." Nick said. "It's late, anyway."

"Right. Well, guess I should get back to my room and go to bed." Judy said.

"Yeah. I'll just head back to bed myself." Nick said scratching the tip of his nose.

"Good night... Nick." Judy said with a big smile.

"Good night... Carrots." Nick said with a big smile as well.

Judy then began walking back downstairs to her room and Nick close the door of his room and headed back to the bed. He got into the covers and slowly drifted to sleep.

The next day, everyone was at the train station. Today, Nick and Judy had to take the train back to Zootopia. Judy was currently hugging her mom and dad goodbye. Dill was beside them.

"Take care, Bun Bun." Bonnie said to Judy.

"Be safe now." Stu said.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. I promise." Judy said letting go. Judy then walked over to Dill. "So Dill, you gonna be okay?"

"I'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me." Dill said with smirk. "Besides, I know that you are gonna be seeing me in Zootopia REAL soon."

"Of course." Judy said smiling. "Take care, Dill."

"You too, sis." Dill said while giving Judy a quick hug.

Judy then realized something. Where was Nick?

"Ummm... where's Nick?" Judy asked looking around. "The train will be leaving soon."

They then hear a loud shout. It was Nick's voice.

"OFFICER HOPPS! We have another situation." Nick shouted.

"Thaaaaaat must be him." Dill said.

It seems that 15 or so of Judy's little brothers and sisters were holding on to Nick. They were all crying and pleading to him.

"Noooooo!"

"Don't go!"

"Please stay!"

"Stay just a bit longer."

"Take us with you."

"Kids, get off of Nick." Bonnie told them.

"You guys better listen to her." Nick said. "Besides, I have to go back to Zootopia."

"Can't you stay just one more day?" A boy bunny asked.

"Sorry, I can't." Nick said.

"Two more days?" A girl bunny asked.

"Nuh uh!" Nick said as he shook his head.

"Five more days?" Another boy bunny asked.

"You kids are bad at negotiating." Nick stated.

"Ummm... I'm leaving too. Aren't you gonna say goodbye to your big sister?" Judy asked them expected a hug.

"Meh." They all said.

"It's not like we don't have another hundred older sisters." One of the boy bunnies said.

"Well..." Judy said feeling slightly stung from that comment. "See if I miss any of you."

"Alright you little carrots. Time to get off me and go back to your big carrots." Nick told them.

All the kids were sad, but all got off Nick and went back to Stu and Bonnie.

"Bye Jim, Milly, Kevin, Freddy, Lily, Amanda, Frank, Mikey, Zack, Debbie, Brenda, Nate, Julie, Harvey, and Victoria." Nick said knowing all their names now. "I better check to make sure that none of them are hiding in my suitcase." Nick shook his suitcase a bit. Didn't feel like anyone was in it. "Okay. Guess I should get on the tra..."

As Nick said that, he felt a certain little bunny grabbing on his tail. He knew right off the back who it was.

"Suzy?" Nick said before turning around.

It really was Suzy grabbing on to his tail again. But looking at her face, Nick noticed that she was crying and had a sad look on her face. Nick then lean down to her.

"Hey now. What's with all the waterworks?" Nick said to her. "Are you crying because I have to go?"

"Uh huh." Suzy said.

"Are you gonna miss me?" Nick asked.

"Uh huh." Suzy said.

"I'll visit you and the others again, if you want." Nick said. "Also, you can visit me in Zootopia... with your parents permission of course. But you have to promise to be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay." Suzy said wiping the tears from her eyes.

Nick then took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket and opened it up. It was the drawing from before. Nick then show her it.

"You drew this, right?" Nick asked Suzy.

"Yeah." Suzy said nodding.

"Would it be okay if I keep this?" Nick asked. "Just thought I should ask you before I go."

"Sure. I made it for you after all." Suzy said.

"Thank you." Nick said. He then folded the drawing and putting back in his pocket. "Remember now, be good."

"I will." Suzy said smiling at Nick. She then gave Nick a hug. "Goodbye Nick. I'll miss you."

Nick wasn't expecting the hug from the little bunny. But accepted it and did the same.

"I'll miss you too, Mini-Carrots." Nick said before ending the hug.

Nick got up and went to Judy.

"Ready to go, Nick?" Judy asked.

"Whenever you are, Carrots." Nick said.

"Now you take care of yourself and our daughter, Nick." Stu said.

"I will." Nick said nodding.

"Oh. We also got you some of these." Bonnie said. She then gave Nick a small basket of their blueberries.

"Blueberries!" Nick shouted out happily. He then already threw a few of the blueberries in his mouths. "Mmmmm... I love these so much."

"If you even come by to visit again, we'll be sure to give you all the blueberries you can eat." Bonnie said.

"You're making harder and harder for me to want to leave now." Nick stated.

"Nick, we still have to go." Judy said.

"Right. Right." Nick said. "Well Stu, Bonnie, everyone. Thank you and goodbye."

"We'll see you soon." Judy said.

Nick and Judy then hopped aboard the train as everyone waved and shouted out goodbye. The train then started to move and head to Zootopia. Nick and Judy waved goodbye from the train's windows until they weren't able to see them. Judy then looked at Nick and it seem that Nick was doing his best not to cry.

"Woah! Nick, are you okay?" Judy asked.

"You... you bunnies! Your emotions are contagious." Nick stated. "This was all part of your plan, was it? Taking me to see your loving family and making me care about all of them."

"Yes. This was all part of my evil bunny plan." Judy said joking around with a smirk. "Once more, I've even trapped you into a relationship with me as a bonus."

"You devious little bunny." Nick said playing along. Nick then went back to talking normal "Overall, I had a great time. I'm actually gonna miss those little carrots."

"Don't forget. You promised Suzy that you would visit them again." Judy said.

"Yeah. I don't want to break my promise to Mini-Carrots." Nick said. He then toke out Suzy's drawing from his pocket and open it up to look at it again. "You know Carrots, before I met you... I still thought I was gonna be nothing more than a sly, shifty fox. Even now, I still think I am. But if your brothers and sisters can like me, especially a little bunny that drew this, how bad can I be?"

"You got some of that from 'Wreck-It Rhino', did ya?" Judy asked.

"Hey! We can't all come up with ORIGINAL sayings." Nick stated.

Nick and Judy started laughing. They both then looked out the window and saw the outskirts of Zootopia again. The train would reach the stop at Zootopia real soon.

"So... back to Zootopia." Judy said. Nick then held onto one of Judy's paws.

"... And to whatever the future has in store for us." Nick said smiling at her.

End

 **Well guys! That's the end of the story. To be honest, I think I want to do way more Zootopia stories in the future. I have like 6 or 7 other ideas for Zootopia stories. One of them might be a story where Nick takes Judy to meet his parents. But that's gonna be in the far future. That's all for now. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
